Drip
by dldaddy
Summary: Seventeen year old Kalie Shepherd has a rough life simply dealing with a broken family and school, but then starts developing a power of her own. As her power grows, she is forced to seek out others like her. K for language. Chapter 13 is up!
1. 1 Stupid Leak

_October 2nd, 2006_

_Kalie Shepherd_

_Melrose Apartments - Apartment 126A_

_Bronx, New York_

Kalie crossed her legs Indian style and slipped farther under the water's surface, allowing the hot water to caress her features. The small bathroom was filled with filtered light that had managed to break through the gathering clouds outside, creating shadows in the corners facing the young girl, and illuminated the numerous walls that were in need of patchwork.

The mirror above the sink adjacent to the bathtub was quickly fogging, with a diagonal crack dividing it into two jagged sections. The sink below it was partially covered in grime, a sink like you might find at a mechanic's shop, as they never seemed to clean them.

Today had been the worst in a long line of bad days, and Kalie tried hard to erase the memories from her mind.

Echoes lingered in her thoughts, however. There was the usual, Angie and her "Blonde-bons" harassing her for being different, for not being _them_. "Drip" they always called her, maybe because she had no certain distinguishing features. _Or maybe they're just stupid._ Worse however was the situation at home.

Kalie's parents continued to fight, about what she didn't know. She had came home to an empty house, which was not unusual, except for the fact that there were pieces of broken dishes strewn about. Clothes also laid unkempt about the living room, in what Kalie assumed was a futile effort to get her father out of their lives.

Kalie's father was not an unreasonable man, and had actually been a good father - in Kalie's opinion - for most of her life. That was before he won the… contest. A letter had arrived in the mail that stated they had won a trip for two to Las Vegas.

Something had happened out there, although her parents never spoke about it, but rather continued to use the tired _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_ idiom, although they said it with much less enthusiasm than the commercials.

They had not been the same since though, and it seemed the place her father worked for also took a dive.

There was the big layoff, and then the drinking started. Once drunk, the father Kalie knew became the real-life Jekyll and Hyde that should have stayed on the pages of books in need of reprint.

Kalie managed to ponder why the scene at home hadn't managed to upset her as she sank beneath the water's tension which struggled to resist, then failed. Refreshing water washed over her face and attempted to remove the impurities of her thoughts, but was once again thwarted by Kalie's pigheadedness.

The muffled sounds of motors turning and people walking about the apartment building resonated through the water and into Kalie's ears. Kalie tried to use their noise as a means to forget the argument going on in her head; the one she was imagining her parents had had.

The fights always centered on the same things, her father's lay off from work, his subsequent drinking, or why he just couldn't forget what happened in Vegas, what _she_ did in Vegas. Kalie couldn't decide if she wanted to know herself.

Her mother had never been an angel that was for sure. It was an amazement to all that knew her that the then twenty-year-old blonde stopped using drugs when she discovered she was pregnant with Kalie. It was just another thing that Kalie promised herself that she would not let happen to _her._

Kalie allowed herself to rise and take a breath of air, then decided she liked the peace the watery vessel offered her. Once again the warm liquid embraced the sandy-haired seventeen-year-old as she plunged into her own abyss, to be alone with her thoughts.

The beginning of a rhythmic ka-plunk, however, interrupted Kalie's thoughts The light but viable sound began to strike a nerve with each repeat, causing Kalie to squeeze her eyelids tighter together, trying to ignore it.

Finally fed up with the unwanted sound, Kalie's head sprang from the water, sending a wave down toward her feet as droplets of water escaped her hair and fell to the floor.

"_Stupid leak." _Kalie looked at the small drop of water forming on the faucet's exit as it gained sufficient mass to break free and drip to the basin below. Her father had promised to fix the drip, but always managed to stay it in favor of drinking.

Kalie continued to watch the water drip, however, and soon became entranced by its rhythmic nature. The world seemed to silently move away as Kalie focused on the droplets, sinking into an almost hypnotic state.

Suddenly Kalie snapped back to reality, as the dripping had ceased. Kalie cocked her head sideways and looked in amazement at what she saw. A single droplet hung motionless, trapped by some unknown force in mid air. Another droplet formed and fell, only to get trapped by the same invisible web.

Reluctantly the sandy-haired girl reached out with the tip of her finger and touched the droplets, which clung to her skin and then began making a trail toward her palm.

Kalie held her hand up vertically as she moved it in front of her face. The water proceeded at a faster rate until it reached her palm. Looking at the water intently once more, the girl was fascinated to see the drop begin to travel back up her finger, collecting itself as it went, until it broke free and was once again suspended in air.

Not really sure what she was seeing was real, Kalie blinked heavily, and when her eyes reopened the droplet was gone, with a tiny ripple emanating in the water between her legs.

"I think I need to lie down." Kalie mused as she pulled the washcloth she used to stop the drain up. The normal plug had been missing for some time, and Kalie had lost hope of it being found or replaced.

The water created a small cyclone as it sped down the drain, and Kalie noticed the leak had returned as more water fell from the faucet, this time not impeded by some imaginary force. "Just like God intended."

The young girl reached out and grabbed a purple towel and planted her face into it. The air about her face heated as she let out a muffled sigh, and then began to dry off.

---------------

Kalie sprang upright from the sound of the slamming door. "Dammit." Darkness was outside her window- save from the illumination from traffic and street lamps below, patronizing the young girl for being asleep too long. Rain also cascaded down her windowpanes in thick sheets.

Another door slammed and the yelling started, a scenario Kalie was now all too familiar with. Muffled cries for her father to change his ways and shouts that her mother should mind her own business filled Kalie's room as she rolled her eyes. _Don't they ever shut up?_

Having heard enough, Kalie rose from her bedside and hastily began throwing her clothes on. Her hand-me-down jeans from someone her mom knew had long ago faded, and one knee had worn out, so Kalie had cut the other to match.

The girl then put on a black halter top awkwardly fast, then threw on a grey rain jacket. Looking in the full-length mirror that adorned the back of her bedroom door, Kalie quickly flipped her hair into a ponytail.

_Come on, let's go. _Kalie coached herself as she slipped on her shoes, a pair of worn out black Skechers that were probably never in fashion.

The front door was only twenty feet from her bedroom, but the walk across the living room felt like an eternity. There were more yells and screams between her mom and dad, but she made it a point not to listen to what they were saying.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Kalie turned to see her father hanging out of her parent's bedroom, using the doorjamb as a support to keep him from falling.

"Out." Kalie barely gave her father a chance to hear the word as she closed the front door and headed for the stairs. Normally the elevator was fine, but she knew that if her father wanted to come after her, the stairs would slow his drunken stagger enough for her to leave.

Even though she knew it was raining outside, the amount of sheer downpour gave Kalie pause as she flung open the side entrance to the _Melrose _and stepped into the alleyShe immediately noticed a rat scampering over boxes and trash looking for a dry place.

"One of these days I am getting out of this place and away from all this crap!" She shouted at the rat, who stood on its hind legs and sniffed toward her briefly before disappearing behind a dumpster at the dead end of the alley.

Kalie sniffled a little as she leaned back against the _Melrose's _wall, tears beginning to form in her eyes. _What a sucky week._

Kalie walked aimlessly down the sidewalk as people passed her by uncaringly. The honks from car horns and the occasional shouting match between drivers didn't register; neither did the rain that continued to pour.

Kalie neared the next intersection, where she would take a left to go to Ashley's apartment. How she wanted to talk to her friend, and assumed she would probably stay the night there, due to the fact that she was not going back home.

Ashley had problems of her own, but at least her family was pretty stable, and they seemed to share a bond of sorts with Kalie. She was truly one of the only people in the world that Kalie dared to call a friend.

Kalie stopped next to the walk signal on her corner and looked to the other side of the street for the OK to cross. The red "Stop" that shone seemed to be fashioned with a red halo, a trick that was brought on by the amount of water it was reflected off of.

Kalie looked down and noticed the storm drain on her corner was apparently clogged, as water had managed to pool to the depth of several inches to her left, which was growing by the minute.

What Kalie didn't notice was the blue sports car that was racing its way down the street toward her, either gleefully unaware of speed limits or just caring about only getting where it needed to go.

Kalie heard the sound of the car as it got closer, and then realized she was about to get a second bath as its front wheel impacted the pool of water, sending a tidal wave of water, dirt and oil racing toward her.

Not having time to react, Kalie threw up her hands and prepared to be doused. Some small amount of time went by, and Kalie realized she had not been impacted. Slowly opening her right eye, Kalie was shocked at the sight before her to the point of gaping her mouth open.

The entire wave of water hung in midair, clearly on an intercept course with her, but motionless. There were bits of cigarette butts and assorted trash that were littered throughout the wave, but they were held still as well.

All around her rain continued to fall and people who were close by began to gather, pointing at the scene and muttering, some covering their mouths in astonishment, while others ran back inside restaurants and stores to gather more onlookers.

Kalie suddenly felt the weight of all their eyes upon her as she slowly turned around to meet their gazes. Countless thoughts and emotions ran through the young girl's mind as she tried to think of something to say, something to do.

Snapping her head back around she noticed the walking signal glowing green, and decided on her option: _Run. _Kalie broke into a sprint as she darted across the street. As she moved away, the wall of water and filth broke free from its suspended animation and doused the sidewalk, soaking people who had gotten too close in their amazement.

The young girl flung open the door to the _Longwood _apartments and headed for the stairs. Taking two at a time Kalie ascended to the second floor and exited out into a long hallway. Tired but not slowing, the seventeen-year-old darted to room _104_ and began to knock on it. _No, calm down Kalie. If they see you upset they will just call dad. _

Kalie stopped and took a deep breath, and noticed her hands were shaking a little. A few more deep breaths and she felt she was calm enough.

A few knocks on the door and it opened to reveal her friend Ashley, whose auburn hair was crumpled up on the back of her head, held in place by two crisscrossed pencils. "You look like hell." Ashley tugged down her glasses slightly as she smiled at her friend and then motioned for her to come in.

"It's been a hell of a day."

* * *

**_A/N: That's it for the introduction to Kalie. Feel free to leave reviews/comments!_**


	2. 2 Discoveries

_**A/N: I changed the timeline for the first chapter after finding some actual timelines for heroes from October 17th to October 2nd. **_

* * *

_October 3rd, 2006_

_Longwood Apartments – Room 104_

Kalie looked at the showerhead above with a certain level of animosity. The showerhead itself was not to blame, though. _Hell, I don't know what is causing this._

The young girl looked down at her body, which was suspiciously dry. Not a drop from the shower was touching her, but rather made a mold about her form, as if some invisible force was disallowing the water from wetting her skin.

_Whatever this is would have came in handy last night while I was walking in the pouring rain._ Kalie wasn't sure what was doing it. _And what about the splash? What kept that from hitting me?_

The invisible shell surrounding her held as Kalie reached up with her hands and felt her hair, which was perfectly dry as well. The young girl let out a muffled grunt of frustration but kept her mouth closed, not wanting to alert Ashley and her family to the predicament she found herself in.

With an outstretched hand Kalie reached up for the showerhead to reposition it in the hopes of finishing the shower with hot water. The water parted around her hand, however, as if it were the _Red Sea_ she had read about when her parents concerned themselves to go to the _Holy Rosary Church._

A rap on the door caused Kalie slight alarm, and as she jerked her head toward the door, the invisible dam holding the water gave way and warm liquid began to flow down her body. _About time._

"Be out in a minute!" Kalie hastily grabbed the shampoo and began lathering her hair as the water began to grow cooler, a sign that she would be soon finishing up the shower with water much colder than she cared for.

"You OK in there?" Ashley's muffled voice didn't have the quality of being overly concerned.

"I'm fine, almost done!" Water washed away soap and oil from Kalie's hair as the last bit of warmth in the water gave way to frigidity. Kalie quickly reached for the shower's controls and turned them counter-clockwise as the flow slowed to a trickle before stopping altogether.

---------------

_You're coming with me after school, right?_ Kalie scanned her brain as she looked away from the note Ashley had scratched out. Mr. Einlich went on ranting about the merits of polynomials while writing an array of letters and arithmetic symbols hastily upon the chalkboard.

The teacher's small, stocky stature seemed to spasm as he wrote each expression on the board, sending chalk dust into a haze around his immediate vicinity.

_What were we supposed to do today? _Kalie couldn't remember, but at the same time didn't want to tell Ashley that she had forgotten. She was _always_ forgetting.

_Sure, what are we doing again?_ was the only thing she could respond with. Besides, where else was she to go? Her parents wouldn't get home until later, unless her father managed to actually be successful in _today's_ job hunt. For some reason Kalie just didn't feel like being alone.

Hastily folding the note Kalie outstretched her hand at seat level and waited for Ashley to take it. Upon reading her response, Ashley flashed her patented "I can't believe you just said that" look and then shook her head, sending slight waves of auburn down the length of her hair as she began writing her response.

Kalie grasped the note once again and opened it. The sandy-haired girl put a quick hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle as she looked at the ridiculous caricature that Ashley had attempted to draw of a girl who reminded her nothing of herself looking blankly at nothing while multiple question marks seemed to buzz about her head.

_Duh!? I can't believe you forgot about the street team meeting! I think you are getting alzheimer's or something. Elections are less than a month away and we need to get people motivated! Plus Nathan is gorgeous! Shut up! I know he's married! He's too old for me anyway, but still nice to look at!_

Kalie rolled her eyes at the penciled drivel that covered the note. It seemed so… immature to her, and pointless since neither of them could actually vote, but she did remember promising to help Ashley pass out fliers and whatnot. _Besides, anyplace is better than home right now._

"OK" Kalie mouthed and both returned to focusing on the lecture.

---------------

The front room at Nathan's headquarters could have been confused with a scene of emergency as the two entered the front door, standing close to each other as if they might get lost in a sea of papers, handshakes and ringing telephones.

"It doesn't look like he is here." Ashley said, craning her neck to try to see around a small group assembled in front of them.

"You think you will _actually _get to talk to him in this mess? Let's get our fliers and go, I'm getting claustrophobic in here."

As if on cue a very properly dressed blonde approached them. Her navy blue suit seemed to make her eyes dance and Kalie wondered if she could have gotten her hair more tightly wrapped. _Probably keeps the wrinkles to a minimum._

A smile crept upon Kalie's face at the contemptuous thought as the perfectly groomed woman held out her hand.

"Hello again Ashley! And is this Kalie I have heard so much about?" The woman's cheeriness seemed a bit insincere, but Kalie ignored it as she reached out and offered her hand.

"The one and the same." Kalie looked past power lady as she caught a large group forming near the back of the room. The door in the back was open, and there was a sudden rush of voices calling "Mr. Petrelli!" in frantic attempts to steal his attention.

Ashley was right. Mr. Petrelli was nice to look at. Although he was a bit stiff (and old) for Kalie's tastes The man did seem to exude confidence, which Kalie assumed was a prerequisite to be a politician.

"Let's go." A tug on her arm changed Kalie's focus back onto power woman, and then Ashley as she noticed her auburn-haired friend now had a couple of bags full of fliers. One was draped over her shoulder while the other was outstretched toward Kalie.

"Ready when you are." Kalie took the bag and cast a quick glance back at Nathan, and was surprised to see Mr. Petrelli looking at the pair. A friendly smile shone across his face as he seemed to take time out to wave at the girls, and they returned the favor in the only sheepish embarrassing way they could before scampering out the front door.

---------------

The street was bustling as the two went about their business. "Vote for change, vote Petrelli!" was Ashley's mantra as she held up fliers and passed out pamphlets to those who would take them.

Kalie wasn't quite as enthusiastic, however, as she went about meandered about, meagerly asking those that weren't infused with their cell phone conversations if they would like the information. Most simply passed her by.

Kalie was digging into her bag for more fliers and didn't notice the hurried man closing in on her. The man gave no attention to either of them, his mind reeling from events of past days.

With a flip of his wrist he pulled the book's cover back into view. _Activating Evolution_ graced the blue and black cover along with a symbol the man didn't recognize, along with the book's author's name, _Chandra Suresh_.

The man continued to look at the book as he ran into Kalie, knocking her bag free and sending fliers all about the sidewalk.

"Hey! Watch where you are…" Kalie couldn't finish the sentence as the young dark-haired man stooped down to her level.

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you clean this stuff up."

"Uh-huh" was all Kalie could muster as the man went about collecting the strewn papers.

_He is gorgeous._ Kalie's momentary disdain for her papers being littered about was gone as she looked at the man helping her, taking in his lithe shape and flitting of his well-groomed hair as he gracefully picked up the last of the scattered pieces of paper.

"I think that's all of them." The man broke eye contact with Kalie as he twisted his head about looking for any remaining fliers. Kalie focused on the rigid features and creamy complexion of the man's face, however, and stayed there until their eyes met again before looking away in embarrassment.

An eternity seemed to go by as Kalie cursed herself for being so affected by the man's looks. With a clearing of her throat she composed herself and looked back at the man before her.

"Vote for change, vote Petrelli." Kalie couldn't really think of anything else to say as she extended the flier toward the man who had helped her.

A calm and simple smirk grew on his face as the man took the flier and looked at it briefly. "I think I can do that… for my brother."

"You're Nathan Petrelli's brother?" Ashley made her presence known, a presence Kalie had all but forgotten since the papers were hastily knocked from her hands.

"Yes, my name is Peter, and I am sorry for running over you like that." It was at this point that Kalie noticed Peter had left the book he had been carrying on the ground, and reached down and scooped it up.

"Just returning the favor." Kalie gave a smile that Peter returned.

"Thanks for helping Nathan. I am sure he appreciates it. You guys have fun out here and it was nice meeting you." With a smile and a half-wave Peter backed away momentarily before turning around and heading for the headquarters' entrance.

"Ohhhhhhhh Kalie's in looovvvee." Ashley's words made Kalie wince before turning around and shooting her friend a look that attempted to burn a hole right through Ashley's body.

"Don't start."

---------------

"Listen, I… I tried it again." Peter looked to Kalie as though he desperately wanted Nathan's attention as the elder Petrelli scanned over and signed some documents another blonde was holding out for his approval.

Ashley was once again talking campaign strategies and poll numbers with power woman as Kalie's eyes followed the brothers.

"Tried what?" It was apparent to Kalie that Nathan probably didn't want to know the answer to the question as he immediately began walking again.

"What do you mean _what_, what do you think I mean? I tried to fly!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" The two brothers once again began walking, more briskly this time and stepped out of earshot.

_I tried to fly… _The words rang in Kalie's head for a moment. _Geez, what a weir… _A sudden flash of the morning's shower scene passed through Kalie's mind, although she didn't know why.

_Oh my god. Is something happening to him like is happening to me? _Kalie didn't have much time as Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her into the conversation she was having with power woman.

"So yes, we will both be at the party tonight!" Ashley proclaimed excitedly as Kalie gave a courtesy smile. _Oh yeah, Kalie the socialite…_

"Remember, tonight at eight here. Look forward to seeing the two of you."

"Come on Kalie, we need to go shopping."

_Oh God no…_

---------------

Kalie tugged at the strap that hung over her shoulder, suspending her emerald dress. Never one to dress up, Kalie looked oddly uncomfortable as she walked around in heels, although there were those in the room that took notice of her quirky beauty.

Twirls of hair framed Kalie's face while the rest of her hair was bunched up with countless hairpins Ashley had meticulously positioned.

"Relax, you look great." Ashley had apparently sensed Kalie's uneasiness and offered her support, although she didn't know the real reason behind her friend's apprehension.

_I've got to talk to Peter. I've got to tell him… God will he even believe me? The rantings of a drama queen? I doubt it._

Kalie just couldn't explain it, but she felt like she _had_ to tell him what was happening to her. Maybe something in the book he was reading could give her answers. _Either that or a good witch doctor._

It was then that Kalie noticed Peter across the room at the bar, and once again the ambience around her began to fade.

The younger Petrelli looked even more handsome than before, a feat Kalie wouldn't have believed in. His hair was slicked back and not one seemed out of place. His eyes brown eyes seemed full of sincerity and his suit matched his skin and physique perfectly.

Reality snapped back into Kalie's perception, and she realized that Ashley was no longer beside her. Save for the twirls framing her face, not a sandy hair on her head moved as she looked side to side, unconsciously making her way to where Peter was.

Giving up her search, Kalie once again looked toward Peter, but this time noticed he was not alone.

An ebony-skinned woman in a bright red dress stood talking to him, and by the glances they were exchanging as they toasted glasses Kalie knew there was romantic interest between them.

A flash of light shone into the room, and Kalie turned to see sheets of water washing over the headquarters' windows. Kalie fixated on the water as another flash of lightning added its own illumination to the event.

Kalie focused more intently on the water, and a small rift formed on one of the cascades like a curtain to a dinner theatre.

"Excuse me!" The sound of Nathan's voice boomed over the PA as the room began to fall silent, turning their attention toward the hastily built stage and podium Nathan was occupying.

Kalie's curtain of water collapsed back into a solid sheet of liquid as she too directed her attention to the platform, and the voice full of poise addressing the crowd.

"I apologize about the rain, if you elect me I promise to do something about it." Courtesy laughter followed as Kalie mused if he might employ her to help out with that, if what was happening to her was indeed something she could control.

Nathan went through the motions welcoming and thanking guests as Kalie once again looked for Ashley, but she was no where to be found.

The running congressman then went to a story of depression and problems his father had to endure before his death, which Kalie found to be a little morbid for the scene it was set against.

"As many of you might have read my brother Peter had an accident." Kalie shot a glance over at Peter as he seemed to be responding unfavorably to the announcement.

"Peter barely survived… A suicide attempt." Nathan managed to choke out the words as the eyes of the guests all instantly turned in Peter's direction.

The room was deathly quiet as thoughts raced in Kalie's mind. The conversation the two had had earlier where Peter announced he tried to fly. _Is he just mental?_ From their prior meeting Kalie didn't believe this to be the case. She had been wrong before though.

The young girl felt sadness for Peter, who now seemed to be standing alone in a room filled with stuffy people who thought perception was everything.

Nathan talked of wanting to keep the news a secret, but finding it best to bring it to light. Apparently having enough, Peter turned and began making a beeline for the exit.

Eyes of judgmental socialites followed his path as Peter exited the scene and walked quickly out into the pouring rain.

Kalie knew now probably wasn't the best time, but she needed to tell Peter. She couldn't explain it, and even hated the idea of having to tell him something that sounded so insane, but she had to do it.

"Kalie, where are you…" Kalie ignored Ashley's voice as she ran out the door after Peter. The rain was coming down hard, and looking at the sheets of cascading liquid from under the headquarters' awning, an idea birthed itself in the young girl's mind.

_Why don't I show him what I can do. _Kalie concentrated on the rain and stuck her foot slowly out from under the shelter, and a grin graced her fair complexion as the rain fell around her leg, as if an invisible cylinder were offering her protection from getting wet.

She then repeated the procedure by sticking her arm out, and the rain likewise wrapped around her arm, but did not touch it.

Now confident, Kalie stepped out into the rain and joy began to well up inside as she remained dry. The invisible raincoat had returned, and created a shield around her body that was void of moisture.

"So I _can_ control it." Kalie muttered with excitement in her voice. Water pushed back into dry circles around her feet as she took each step, not allowing even the bottom of her shoes to become wet.

Cars drove down the street beside her but didn't notice, the rain too thick to notice the small gap between rain and skin.

Kalie had about given up looking for Peter when through the driving rain Peter's form came into focus, and Kalie stopped. The ivory woman in the red dress was with him, both standing under an oversized red umbrella.

The two of them shared a brief glance before sharing a kiss. Kalie stood staring at the couple as they continued to kiss one another, until a sudden feeling made the young girl give a little squeal.

Water began to pour down her face in tiny rivers as the rain began to soak through her dress and drench her shoes. Her concentration had been lost by the attention she was giving Peter and the woman, and now she was paying for it.

Luckily the sound of the rain and cars had drown out her sudden outburst, and Kalie quickly ran back to the awning that she had came from. A poster of Nathan Petrelli was placed beside the door, and Kalie gave it her best sneer as she hesitated before opening the door.

"Where have you been? What the heck happened to you?" Ashley reached up and placed her hand on Kalie's now soaked, dangling hair. "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom."

---------------

Kalie was beginning to wonder just how many of the small brown paper towels the dispenser held as Ashley continued to pull them out before bunching them in her hands.

Taking some from Ashley, Kalie began to dry her arms as her friend patted down her hair. "So just where did you go?"

"I… wanted to check on Peter. Those were such awful things Nathan said about him. Right there in front of all those people too." Satisfied her arms were dry, Kalie took her stilettos off and began drying them as well.

"Uh huh. All for a guy who is _a_ too old for you and _b_ one you hardly even know. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't get to talk to him. He and the woman in the red dress were… talking." Ashley grabbed yet more paper towels and reached for Kalie's head once more but her hand was stopped as Kalie grabbed her wrist.

Looking back up from her shoes, Kalie's eyes were welling up fast.

"What is wrong with you?" Ashley asked as she looked to the side and tossed the unused towels in a small black trash can.

"Ashley… I don't know… Crap… I just can't, but I _need_ to tell someone."

"What is it Kalie?" Ashley asked half concerned, half frustrated by Kalie's erratic behavior.

Kalie reached down to the faucet beside her and turned on the cold as a small stream flowed gracefully down from the faucet.

"You are not going to believe this."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, Kalie is moving right along discovering her ability. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to have the next one out a little sooner, and hopefully it will not be as long. This one got a little cumbersome.. ;0)_**


	3. 3 All Wet

_October 3rd, 2006_

_Petrelli Campaign Headquarters - Women's restroom_

"What are you doing?" The skepticism accompanying Ashley's words reverberated in the small tile-adorned bathroom as Kalie arched over the sink's grandiose marble top and supported herself with both hands.

Ashley wasn't sure what her friend wanted to show her, but from Kalie's stance she was fearful it would involve vomiting. Kalie looked up into the mirror at the image of a beautiful girl, although one disguised in running mascara and wet, matted hair.

Quietly she took a deep breath as Ashley looked on, subconsciously biting a fingernail as she pondered what Kalie was wanting to show her.

"Ok, here we go." With the trailing echoes from the bathroom walls fading, Kalie looked intently at the streams of water that were flowing in multiple lines after having been separated by the faucet's cap. Kalie focused in on the water, almost able to see the individual droplets that made up some of the streams as they plunged into the drain below.

"Ok, you are starting to weird me out a little here girl."

"Just hold on a minute, you'll see." But they never did.

Kalie continued to stare at the faucet, just as she had the window that opened like a curtain, or the droplets of rain she had kept from wetting her skin. As the water continued on its normal path, Kalie began to doubt it in her mind as Ashley let out a sigh.

A sudden noise broke Kalie's concentration as two women who had obviously had too many glasses of champagne burst into the bathroom. Both were giggling as though they were mad, and used one another as crutches as they made their way to their respective stalls.

Kalie's head sank down into the sink as she teared up. What a miserable night it had been, and now her best friend was going to think of her as a weirdo. And it would just not stop raining. "Come on, let's go."

"Is she OK?" Power Woman was looking at Kalie as she spoke to Ashley, her arching eyebrows giving way to the fact that Kalie's sad soaked form distressed her greatly.

"I think she's just had one of those days."

"It looks like it. I think it is about time for you two to go home. Let me hail you a cab." The three of them stood silent out on the sidewalk as haloed taillights tried to break through the downpour, trying to huddle together in order to fit under the oversized umbrella Power Woman had managed to bring.

Kalie, however, wasn't really trying all that hard. A voice inside her kept screaming for her to just run home, to avoid any more unpleasantries at this time of night. A cab slowly made its way over to the curb as Power Woman leaned over and whispered something into Ashley's ear and handed her a fare for the cab.

The look both of them gave back to her was one Kalie couldn't quite make out. Perhaps it was pity for her wet predicament, or concern for her mental state. She couldn't be sure. Either way, she didn't feel like discussing it.

The cab ride home was exactly as Kalie had briefly imagined it. The two friends sat on opposite ends of the backseat and stared out at the downpour as people vainly tried to keep themselves dry by applying newspapers and any other available wetness protection to their heads.

Kalie thought she heard Ashley sigh a heavy sigh and let out one of her own as the cab rolled to a stop. The rain plinked the roof of the cab as if it were a million fingers anxiously awaiting the two girls to initiate a conversation of their own. They never did.

What bit of drying had taken place in Kalie's clothing and skin was instantly undone as she exited the cab and hastily handed the olive-skinned cabbie her portion of the fare. She felt as though she should try to explain herself to her friend, but instead darted past the _Melrose Apartment's_ front door and headed for the elevators.

One of the elevators dinged as the luminescent arrow above it indicated it was going up. Kalie shuffled her weight between her feet as she looked down at the NO SMOKING sign that sat between the elevator doors, held up by a brass stand that was in dire need of polishing.

The elevator pinged once more and slid open, revealing a wet, mirrored image of a girl who just had the worst day of her life. The worst six months.

The recycled air pouring from a vent in the entrance to the elevator sent a chill down Kalie's spine as she pushed the second floor button. She then repeatedly pressed the button with the two arrows pointing inward with a single vertical line between them, frantically trying to close the door before anyone else could enter and ask what the hell had happened to the girl. _Not that anyone would._

Another blast of near-stagnant air blew over Kalie's form as goose bumps rose upon her arms, sending her into another brief shivering fit. The sensation was not helped by the beads of water she could feel running down her thigh, tracing over her skin with a cold liquid finger before joining its kin below her dress's hemline.

**126A. **The numbers seemed to blur a little as Kalie stood staring at the chromed characters hung on the door just above the peephole. There was silence on the other side of the door, something that Kalie was glad to hear, and hoped her parents would either be amicable or asleep as she slipped the key into the door and twisted the knob.

The door opened with a slight squeak that was repeated as Kalie pressed her wet dress and body against it, turning the handle to try to keep the door's high-pitched emissions as low as possible until the door was fully closed.

Kalie's nostrils flared slightly as an odor filled them. It was a smell she wasn't familiar with, although it had the taint of something burning. Keeping her back against the door, Kalie brought her left leg up and grabbed at her heel, pulling the uncomfortable shoe from her foot as it thanked her for the gesture.

After both shoes were off, Kalie began walking across the blue-dark room, illuminated only by moonlight that had managed to sneak by the curtains. Everything was quiet in the house, so much so that she could hear small plops of water falling from her dress and dotting the floor as she stepped. How much she longed to get out of the wet clothes and wrap up in a dry towel.

Kalie passed by the first of two LazyBoy recliners that made up the living room seating. Each one angled in toward an apex that consisted of a twenty-one inch TV that was rarely used.

"Where have you been?" Kalie jumped at the sound of her father's voice. The slight slurring in the man's rough voice gave away his lack of sobriety.

"Out. And now I am going to bed." Kalie hoped that to be the end of the conversation, but it wasn't.

"I don't think so, we need to have a little talk about you, your mom, all of us."

Kalie stopped suddenly and rolled her eyes with her head as she turned around to face her father, who was slumped in a chair, his hands covering something in his lap that Kalie couldn't make out.

"Can't this wait? I have a test tomorrow and I need to get in the…"

"NO! It can't wait and I won't!" Her father's voice rang throughout the apartment with a resounding anger that even in previous stupors her father had not given rise to. As her father stood to his feet, the object in his hand gave off a gleam of metallic shine that struck a sudden fear in Kalie.

"Mom?" Kalie called out but went unanswered. The sound of silence was horrifying to Kalie. Even when she needed to work late, she had never needed to stay out until this hour.

"Dad? Where's mom?" There was a definite tremor in Kalie's voice as she posed the question and her father stopped several feet from her. He seemed to be refusing to make eye contact, instead looking down at the object in his hand.

The detail of the nine millimeter's slide gave the gun's identity away as her father stood there looking at the gun, placing his left hand over the slide and gently caressing it.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, you know? Vegas was supposed to be a getaway, a time for your mother and I to reconnect with some old friends and be shown new opportunities. Instead she betrayed me. Worse yet her betrayal keeps me from working. Keeps me from supporting us. We were going to be evicted soon, did you know that sunshine?"

The mention of Kalie's pet name for some reason made Kalie even more anxious about the situation. She had loved the name in better days, loved the way her mother had sang "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey." It was something Kalie had long grew out of, but her mother continued to sing it anyway.

Kalie felt as though she needed to vomit. She wanted to look for her mother, to see if she was ok. Something told Kalie she wasn't. It was right

"I can't have my family living on the streets. What? With the rats and everything? That's no way for sunshine to live. Hell, _this_ is no way for sunshine to live."

The gun was brought into full view as her father gestured around the apartment with it, awkwardly pointing at holes in the walls as well as other deformities that made the apartment less than stellar.

"I've tried all I can sunshine. Your mother just wasn't doing enough… No, couldn't have done enough after the shit she pulled in Vegas. She hurt me. Do you understand that sunshine?"

"Quit calling me that!" Kalie's mind raced as to what to do as the pet name that she used to love seemed to sound more like a euphemism for some horrible creature everytime he used it. Her father was obviously beginning to lose it, and that was something you didn't want. _Crazy man with a gun._

"Where is mom?" Kalie asked a little more harshly than she meant to, but didn't care.

"Dammit Kalie, we are not talking about _her._ Its just you and me now sunshine…" The statement brought out a chuckle in Kalie's father as he waved her off with his free hand. As sudden as it had began, the laughter stopped.

"I'm sorry it has come to this Kalie, but I won't have us living on the streets. We were so damn close to everything we wanted."

"What did you do with mom dad? Where is she?" Kalie was almost losing it herself as images of her mother laying dead on her bed flashed through her mind. Sheets and blankets soaked with blood surrounded her mother's lifeless body as the woman's eyes were open wide in a scene of horror and fright. Her long hair partially covered the mess that used to be the back of her mom's head.

Kalie pushed the image out of her mind and once again focused on how to try to control the situation.

A question suddenly popped into Kalie's mind. It was one that she didn't want the answer to, but blurted it out anyway. "Dad, what happened in Vegas?"

The question seemed to stop any mannerisms her father was having it their tracks. He almost seemed sober again as he glared into Kalie's eyes.

"I'm sorry sunshine, that is something that is between your mother and I." The drunken man was back, and he seemed mad as he raised the GLOCK nine millimeter and aimed it at Kalie.

"Dad don't! Why are you doing this?" Tears warmed over Kalie's already moist cheeks as she pleaded with her father.

"I have to sunshine. Or else we would be apart. Remember the song? 'You'll never know how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.' No one will take my sunshine away." Kalie flinched.

What happened next seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Kalie knew it wasn't right that she had actually heard the sound of the GLOCK being fired, that she should either be hurting or dead. Opening her eyes back to the world, the view in front of them filled her with both awe and fear.

Hovering several inches from her forehead was a bullet that was suspended in liquid. There were no monofilament wires to support it, no magician waving a wand around yelling _abracadabra_, nothing but its watery case that seemed to shift and stir constantly within itself. It was then that Kalie came to another realization as wonderment once again swept over her. She was dry.

Kalie's father had let his shooting arm fall to his side as he also stared intently at the suspended round, then back at his daughter. The liquid had came washing off of her and gradually slowed the bullet. There had been an elemental struggle between fire and water as liquid was continuously depleted by the bullet's heat and renewed by fresh supplies from Kalie's dress. A trail of spent water formed a trajectory on the ground from where the gun had fired until the bullet had stopped.

Out of her periphery Kalie could see that her father's stupor had worn off as he once again raised the gun, this time more reminiscent of a frightened teenager in a horror movie futilely trying to kill the masked slasher.

The drunken man once again trained his sights as his body suddenly jerked. Kalie's father brought his free hand to his abdomen as blood began to spill out of and around it. The bullet was no longer in front of Kalie's face, but had instead been plunged into her father's stomach by the same water that had stopped it.

The bullet had done its fair share. The water that accompanied it, however, had formed hardened shards which had splintered throughout his stomach and intestines, with a couple ripping through his left lung.

The sound of the pistol hitting the floor snapped Kalie back to reality as she rushed over to her father as he fell.

"What did you do?" Her father whispered with shock in his voice as she examined the wound, hands shaking. Kalie didn't know either. She didn't even think _she_ had done anything.

Before she could begin to form an answer, life left her father's eyes and a last breath escaped his lips.

Kalie was at the point of breakdown as she rubbed her father's peppered hair with bloodstained hands. She knew she should hate him for trying to kill her, but it hadn't been him. He had not been the man she had called dad -who had sung 'You are my sunshine' way off key - since his lips had found their way to the mouth of any spirits he could find. No, those spirits had been the ones to try to end her life and whatever had happened to.

"Mom." Kalie jumped up and sprinted to the place she knew she would find her. Kalie swung open the plain simulated woodgrain door and scanned the room, first eyeing the bed.

Her mom was not in the position that she had foreseen in her mind's eye. The bed was neatly made with a flowered comforter that always reminded Kalie of spring. Blood spatter gave the flowers an almost cartoonish look as the deep red contrasted against the multi-colored tulips. As she continued to scan the room, she noticed a pair of hosed legs jutting from the edge of the ornately dressed bed.

One of the stockings was torn from the kneecap down to just above the foot, while the other had remained intact. There wasn't much blood to speak of on her mother's grey suit. The matching coat and skirt both looked neat and kempt, as if they had not gone through the same travesty as their owner.

It was her mother's eyes that Kalie knew at once would haunt her forever. They were open and had a look of terror about them. Her mom's mouth was open, and Kalie imagined she had had a chance to scream before the bullet tore through her frontal lobe and exited violently out the back.

Wave after wave of pain filled Kalie's being, as she cried out for her mother and father, tears streaming down her face and falling like the beginning of a raging storm as they impacted heavily upon her mother's motionless body. Everything seemed to slow down as if in a dream. A dream where suddenly yells and loud noises became prevalent as something grabbed the young girl's arm and pulled her back to reality.

Kalie was suddenly aware of the police officers that had spilled into the apartment. One, a scruffy blonde-haired man bent down and looked her mother over as the one who had grabbed Kalie swung her around, away from her mother's horrified stare.

_Let me go!_ Kalie screamed in her head loudly, but her mouth would not comply. Her body could only manage a zombie's gait as the officer she now knew as a plump black woman escorted her past her father's body as crime scene technicians filed into the room carrying their cameras and field kits.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you some questions." The stocky plain-clothed detective asked. As if telepathically prompted by Kalie to do so, his partner, a curly brown-headed woman, lightly grabbed the man's shoulders and mouthed the words "Not now". He apparently got the message and folded his notepad up, placing it back into the pocket on his nicely pressed shirt.

Flashes from CSI cameras illuminated the room as the woman detective took over, placing her arm around Kalie and leading her from the room.


	4. 4 New Faces

_**A/N: Just a reminder that I do not own anything Heroes, only my original characters. If its on the show, its NBC's. If it isn't, its mine.. **___

_October 3__rd__, 2006_

_Melrose Apartments - Bronx, New York_

The plump detective Kalie had come to know as Lieutenant Wanda Raines on the mostly quiet elevator ride down shut the squad car's door as the rain continued to pour, its incessant beating upon the car's exterior seemed like some mocking applause for Kalie having lived through her ordeal.

Kalie immediately leaned her head on the window's glass and tried to shut her eyes. A false sense of warmth and calm was placed upon her by the nondescript blanket surrounding her, the same one she had seen police and rescue workers wrap around victims of calamity on various drama television shows.

She pulled the blanket tighter against her body as she tried to drift off, hoping to escape the hell she had just been through. It was a fruitless gesture, however, as flashes of the suspended bullet followed by the horrible images of her parent's dead expressions flooded her mind as she jerked awake with a jolt.

She didn't remember the officer even getting in the car, but apparently he had as the short black-haired cop drove through the downpour. Moments of communication and static blurted out from the car's two-way radio system, although the policeman driving this particular car paid it no attention.

"Sorry about your folks. How are you holding up?" The sudden incursion of the man's voice startled Kalie who had resumed staring out into the washed out sea of signs and liquid silhouettes of people scurrying for drier places.

Kalie's eyes met the officer's gaze in his rear view mirror, then quickly darted back to the sea of stopped up sewer drains that were quickly running over.

"Fine." It was the farthest thing from the truth, but Kalie really didn't feel like communicating. She doubted even Ashley's chipper attitude would get more than a word or two from her. _Why should it?_

"Its hard losing someone you love. Lost my wife a year ago to a damned accident. Some guy forgot what stop means and just plowed right into her. Its hard getting over something like that, but you do it, ya know?"

_No, I don't know, I only know I want you to shut the hell up. _Kalie wouldn't vocalize her thoughts. She knew he was only trying to help; it was just that his timing sucked. Badly.

"Yeah." Kalie doubted the cop heard her as she could barely hear the words escape from her own lips. The overwhelming feeling to just crawl into a hole somewhere and die seemed like an actual option, although she knew her mother would not have allowed it.

_You have to finish school, go to college! I want to see my little sunshine on tv someday. _Kalie's mom always had aspirations for her little girl, but now it seemed that it was her mom and dad that would make the world of television first, if there story turned out to even matter that much.

Kalie suddenly realized she had zoned out again and lifted her head to see the cop pull into their final destination. Her eyes once again met the knowing blue eyes of the policeman driving the car and quickly looked away as he pulled up to the station dropoff, which Kalie was glad to see had a nice domed roof to allow her to avoid the rain.

The policeman placed his hand on the small of Kalie's back, gently guiding her toward the brightly lit entrance to the police station with a raised version BRONX 43RD PRECINCT seemingly typed out in bold black letters.

The atmosphere inside reminded Kalie of Nathan Petrelli's campaign headquarters, only instead of ringing phones offering contributions and poll numbers the callers were providing tips and setting up meetings with investigators to hopefully share vital information. None of the detectives at their desks paid attention as the pretty girl with a tattered dress and matted hair slinked across the room toward a room to the far left labeled INTERROGATION ROOM 1 in coy gold lettering.

The officer motioned with his hand at a chair on the other side of the room's lone table. It was reminiscent of every room one might see on an episode of _Law and Order, _which managed to paint a disdained smile across Kalie's face.

"The detective will be with you shortly." The young girl's smile quickly faded as the door she was facing shut and she was left alone with her thoughts and the hum of fluorescent lighting. Kalie could feel the numbness of shock weaning from her feelings, and soon would be a rambling mess of tears and non-speak as the horror of Apartment 126A took over.

A slight sulk began giving way as knots in her stomach began to twist and turn. Tears began to freely flow down her face as she could no longer hold back. The small room filled with an agonizing yell as Kalie's pain spilled forth. She quickly pulled the blanket from around her body and embraced it tightly as tears soaked in, painting it a darker shade of gray.

Enraged cries bubbled up from somewhere deep inside as she shakily went to the floor on hands and knees, abandoning the blanket for the cold tile. Beautiful images of a once happy family flooded her mind before melting away as if they were something that had never been tangible.

Kalie continued wailing as Lieutenant Wanda Raines entered the room and ran over to her, hoisting her into an embrace as Kalie buried her head in the woman's shoulder. She could not see that the plump black officer was glaring incessantly at the two-way mirror behind them as well as the small gathering of people beyond it.

"I just want to die." Strained wasn't quite enough to describe the tone of Kalie's voice, which was quiet and broken. A voice that seemed incapable of producing a joyous sound tugged at Lieutenant Raines' heart as she continued to hold onto the young girl with matted red hair.

"No honey, just cry." Lieutenant Raines pulled Kalie outward so as to make eye contact. "You are alive and are going to stay that way, you hear me? You have been through something God-awful child and it will take time. But for now, just cry Kalie."

With that Kalie was pulled back to the Lieutenant's shoulder as she followed her orders. Tears continued to stream down her face as her muscles grew tired and she realized her abdomen was sore. There was another sensation that suddenly came upon Kalie as she suddenly pulled away and turned around, vomiting onto the floor beside her.

_How can I possibly live when my parents are dead? When I KILLED my own dad? Hell, did I kill him? _Kalie wasn't sure about anything other than the fact that on top of everything else she felt light-headed.

Lieutenant Raines handed Kalie a steaming cup of coffee as the girl sat with her elbows on her thighs and her feet pointed awkwardly inward. Calmness had returned to her demeanor, although Kalie felt it could quickly dissipate.

"Alright Kalie, just take a deep breath and tell me what happened in that apartment." Wanda's eyes were sincere as she studied Kalie's mannerisms. The Lieutenant placed a hand over Kalie's to help still its shakiness.

_Here we go… _Kalie followed Wanda's prompting and began narrating the hellish night, right up to the part where her father shot.

"He… turned the gun on himself. I thought he was going to kill me, but instead he put the gun to his stomach and pulled the trigger." Kalie's tears began flowing once more, although Kalie didn't know if it was the fact of her father dying or how she was attempting to distort the truth.

"And did he say anything to you? Anything at all about why he was doing this?" Kalie was glad she didn't have to lie about everything.

"He just said he couldn't live the way we were anymore. He said we were about to get evicted."

The Lieutenant seemed taken back by the revelation as she tapped her pen against the slight dimple on her chin.

"Kalie, I have to be honest with you. The crime scene unit did not find any gun shot residue on your dad's shirt. Are you sure you are telling me the truth?"

Kalie silently thought to herself briefly before nodding her head.

Lieutenant Raines looked unconvinced. "Ok, please go on."

Kalie recounted everything else leading up to the police coming into the apartment and taking her away. At the conclusion of Kalie's recollection Wanda stood and began to walk out of the room, stopping to glance back at the scared girl sitting in the interrogation chair. "You did good Kalie, I'll be back soon."

The reinforced door to the interrogation room closed cautiously as Kalie once again found herself alone and slumped into her chair. She looked down at the once steaming cup of coffee as now no evaporation escaped it. Sighing, Kalie placed the cup on the table and took notice of her right hand as she drew it back.

She didn't realize two nails had been broken in the earlier chaos, but focused on the jagged remains of her index nail. There was some dried blood to either side of it, as though she had opened the quick, but it remained intact.

The sight brought more tears to Kalie's eyes as she tried not to ponder just whose blood was on her finger. Neither choice was a good one. Kalie just couldn't help feeling that at some moment her mom was going to wake her up and scold her for sleeping so late. _Sleepers can't be winners! _Her mother used to say. Her mother had always been the habitual morning person.

There wasn't to be a _rise and shine_ this time, however.

---------------

Lieutenant Wanda Raines stared through the two-way glass into the interrogation room as the Kalie Shepherd sat uncomfortably in her chair. Something about the horrible story the girl had told her wasn't right, although the girl's reaction to her parent's deaths seemed real enough.

"So what do you think? She telling the truth?" Detective Tom Palmer asked as he positioned himself beside Wanda.

"Well, there was no GSR on the father where by her story there should have been." Wanda shook her head unknowingly. "I think if she did it she didn't do it on purpose."

Detective Palmer contemplated Lieutenant Raines' theory as the door to their left opened and a clean-shaven man with a lab coat walked in.

"Through already?" Tom's tone had a sense of disbelief as the technician walked toward the two of them.

"No, I am still in the process of the autopsy, however, I did think you would want to see this." The tech motioned for them to follow as they exited the room, Wanda casting a glance at Kalie who was now with legs spread apart with an elbow on the chair's arm, looking very tired and weak.

"This just doesn't make any since to me. When a bullet normally enters the body it can hit a bone and fragment _some_, but not like this." A magnifier screen showed an enhanced image of the body that was now spliced open upon the examination table.

"The bullet entered the abdomen and managed to exit cleanly out the back. One of the CSU guys said he pulled it from a wall next to the front door. However, he is simply a mess inside. There are lacerations on multiple organs, including the left lung and stomach. The bullet should not have been able to spread out that much. I tend to think he was somehow stabbed as well, but there are no stab wounds on the outside of the body."

The three continued to look at the screen, contemplating possible causes. The inside indeed looked sliced up, as Lieutenant Raines and Detective Palmer had seen before on stabbing victims. This, however, just did not seem to add up.

Wanda and Tom walked back into the interrogation room as Kalie roused in her chair. Lieutenant Raines could tell by the girl's expression she had been crying quite a bit. It was understandable, warranted even.

"So Kalie, why don't you tell us what really happened in that apartment?" Tom ignored Wanda's glare and leaned over the table toward Kalie.

"What do you mean? I have already told you. My father killed my mother and then shot himself."

"Then why didn't he try to kill you?" The words hit Kalie like a ton of bricks. Lieutenant Raines grabbed the detective by the arm and whispered something in his ear, prompting him to sit in the chair opposite Kalie.

"I don't know." The whispered words barely made a sound, but were still audible.

"I apologize for the harsh question, Kalie, but you have to understand. We see things like this all the time. Family can't pay the bills, things get out of hand and you end up with a murder/suicide. I am just wondering why you are still alive."

"I told you I don't know!" Kalie's strength momentarily returned as she stood from her seat and yelled. Suddenly something clicked within Kalie's thoughts, perhaps from too many CSI episodes.

"Oh my god. You guys think _I_ did this?" The two officers looked at each other briefly and then back to Kalie.

"We don't know what to think right now Kalie, and no one is accusing you of anything. There are just some things that don't add up." Lieutenant Raines tried to reassure Kalie with a calm voice.

"So wait, don't I need a lawyer?" The question seemed to surprise the two policemen.

"Do you think you need one?" Tom quizzed.

Kalie grew quiet again and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I do."

---------------

Kalie's head swam from all she tried to contemplate. The nights events had drained everything from her, and now it looked as though she was about to be accused of something she didn't do. She imagined Ashley standing up and adamantly defending her friend when they tried to accuse Kalie. _That's Ashley, always standing up for something. _

It was then that she felt she needed to call her redheaded friend. Kalie felt that a familiar voice would do a world of good, although she also imagined Ashley would have questions too. Questions that Kalie didn't know if she could, or should answer.

The drab off-white door creaked open as a uniformed officer stuck his head in. "El Tee just wanted me to tell you that an attorney is here. She will be right with you."

With that the door closed again and left Kalie alone with her thoughts once more. _I might as well tell them what I did. Or what I think I did. Did I? They will throw me in some nuthouse that I belong in anyway. _

Kalie's thoughts were broken as the door creaked open once more as the uniformed officer opened the door for the middle-aged woman dressed in a nice suit with a skirt down to her knees strolled confidently into the room. The woman's short brown and neatly kept hair had a subtle sway as she moved closer before she dropped her briefcase to the side of the table. Kalie stood up to meet the woman who cordially extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kalie. It seems as though you have had yourself quite a night. Let's see about getting you out of here."

Kalie looked over the woman, whose suit she assumed cost a great deal of money, not to mention the pearls and other accessories that adorned her body.

"I'm sorry, you're name is?"

"Angela Petrelli."

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit it is difficult to write an interrogation scene, so props to all the CSI/L&O type show writers. Thanks also for the reviews. Keep them coming. :)_**


	5. 5 Get a grip

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Silly Life! LOL. This is a bit of a short one, but I felt the need to explain Kalie's predicament. **_

_October 4__th__, 2006_

_Petrelli home_

Kalie poked at the eggs with her fork as she listened for other signs of life within the large house. The woman who had prepared Kalie's first breakfast since she could remember had left the room some time ago, and although the girl imagined the food was getting cold, she had no real interest in eating it.

Looking around at the spacious dwelling, Kalie wondered where all the people were. No noises seemed to be emanating from anywhere other than the slight rush of air being forced out of a nearby vent. Suddenly the sound of heels _clacking_ on tiled floor began to grow louder, signaling the approach of someone who seemed determine to get where they were going.

The white swinging door flung inward as Angela Petrelli stepped through the doorway. The woman was well dressed in a very expensive-looking yet dark suit. The woman seemed to prefer darker colors, at least that was the early impression Kalie got. A large pearl necklace adorned her neck, and various bracelets hung about her wrists.

"Still no appetite I see. Regardless of your situation you need to keep up your strength dear. Surely you haven't given up on life yet." The words seemed like a very odd choice considering what Kalie had been through, but the young sandy-haired girl was in no mood to argue.

"Whatever." Kalie jabbed a small pile of eggs with her fork and placed them into her mouth, allowing the utensil to scrape across her front teeth as she withdrew it. Her suspicions had been correct, there was no heat left in her food.

"Do you always show such bad manners and contempt for those who try to help you? No wonder you are an orphan." Mrs. Petrelli's words cut into Kalie as her face instantly became flush.

"You don't know anything about me or my family!" Kalie slammed the fork down on the table and pushed back, desperate to leave and not come back.

"You still don't know what happened in Vegas, do you?" Kalie stopped and spun back toward Angela, hate in her eyes being slowly replaced with intrigue. "Oh child, if only you knew. I bet you even think your father is the bad guy in all of this. Teenagers are always such naïve creatures."

Images of her father pointing the gun and firing at her flashed in Kalie's mind. _How could he NOT be the bad guy? _

"My father killed my mother. He tried to kill me, to me that tends to make someone a bad guy."

"Yet you love him, even after he tried to kill you, and after you killed him." Kalie's previous expression on was now replaced with an overwhelming sense of shock.

"I did NOT kill my father! Aren't you my lawyer? And yet you don't even believe me… Great, Just great."

"So you think that bullet just decided to change directions then? That your… power had nothing to do with it? Ignorant child. You may have not meant to, but make no mistake, you DID kill your father."

Kalie sat in shock. More questions than she could handle ran through her mind, with only the simplest one escaping her lips. "How?"

"I know all about you Kalie Shepherd. I know all about your parents and their little Vegas troubles and the real reason you are sitting here before me now. So when you get through doubting me and decide to act like a grown up I will tell you about Vegas, if you wish to know."

Kalie didn't really know what to say. Angela Petrelli, a woman whom she had literally just met blindsided her with details no one knew. Now the question was whether she wanted to know about Vegas, and even if she could trust what she was told. None of it seemed to make any sense until another question popped into her mind. "Do you have… are you like me?"

Mrs. Petrelli tilted her head slightly to the left and gave a look only a mother could give. "I assure you Kalie, I am nothing like you."

The two sat in silence a moment as Kalie found a window to stare out of. A Flycatcher landed momentarily on the adjacent gutter before once again setting sail. The sun was finally starting to break through the clouds and dry up the water that had thoroughly saturated everything.

"Vegas is usually a place people go to be a kid. To play games, spoil themselves in the sights and to provide discrete indiscretions. It harbors many secrets for many people." Kalie continued to sit in silence and stare out the window, although she didn't really want to hear what was coming, the lack of any other sound in the house made the Petrelli woman's voice seem as though it was the booming voice of God herself.

"Your parents went there to play games. They threw money into slots and took their chances with Blackjack. Seeing as how your parents had little means, they stayed away from the high stakes games. Oh how the lights intoxicated them. Then they met _him_."

Angela's inflection made Kalie turn to face the older woman. Kalie had already played this scenario in her head hundreds of times. How her mom had met some other man that for one reason or another she found irresistible. Next Angela would tell her how her mother snuck out of her room to rendezvous with her new beau. At least that is how it always had played out in her mind's eye.

The man with horned-rimmed glasses approached your mother and father as they were finishing up for the night. He took them to a special room within the Montecito Casino and proceeded to tell them about… well… about you dear."

"What did he have to tell them about me? I don't know anyone with glasses like that? Does this man have a name?" Ignoring the latter of Kalie's questions, Angela proceeded.

"He used the guise of working for the Casino, but he is not employed by them. He told your parents about you, that you were… special. Although none of you knew it yet, you would begin to develop abilities soon in your life. He told them how it was their duty that when you did, they were to contact him, and that you were to be handed over to his agency. He explained that you could be a danger to them and others around you, and how their agency would take care of you. Your father was disgusted and began to leave, yet your mother remained seated. Your mother was… unsure about you Kalie. In the end, before they left your mother was convinced it was best."

Kalie sat mesmerized. The thought of such a betrayal was unthinkable, as her mother had always been her protector, her hero for some reason more than her father.

"Your mother then recognized your ability as it began to develop, your manipulation of water. You thought you were being coy in your attempts to determine what was happening, but your parents knew. Your father came home one day to hear her talking on the phone to the man in horned-rimmed glasses but and began to argue with her. She had gathered the pistol first and threatened your father with it. There was a scuffle, and your mother was shot. Your father was well aware of the resources the company has, and that running was futile. Alcohol fueled this notion further until he came up with the conclusion that the only way to protect you from them was to take your life. Convoluted I know, but alcohol tends to do those types of things. So you see dear, both killings were accidents, although your father had a certain lack of remorse over your mother, which you did not share as you wept after sending the bullet into him. After that I had to get to you at the police station first, before they got to you. You are safe here."

Kalie didn't know what to think. It all seemed made up. Her mother would not betray her like that, and her father's actions just didn't make sense. "I don't believe you." The words whispered softly but harshly from her lips as she stared down at the darkly-stained table on which her cold eggs still sat.

"Believe me dear, I have no reason to lie to you, now do I?" Kalie had to wonder what the point of telling her the story actually was.

"Why did you even tell me?" Kalie sulked slightly as tears ran silently down her cheeks.

"Because Kalie, we all have our part to play in the events to come." The oddly-placed phrase caught the young girl's attention.

"What?"

"There are reasons for your… Ability Kalie. You don't have it by blind luck, but rather as part of a plan. A plan that will take you as a part of it to be successful."

Angela's riddles only added to Kalie's confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about." For the first time this morning, a smile crept upon Mrs. Petrelli's face.

"Of course you don't, but you will. But to answer your previous question, the reason I told you about your parents is simple. You won't remember any of it." Angela Petrelli seemed to nod briefly to someone else, but before Kalie could see who blackness filled her vision as she passed out onto the table, her face landing in her plate.

"Dignified. Make sure you remove memories of what happened with her parents. I will fill in what I need her to know. Also I believe our girl is a little behind the times with her abilities. We need a trainer… See if you can find him for me won't you?"

The Haitian gave Mrs. Petrelli a nod as he placed Kalie on the floor and his hand settled on her forehead.

_**I hope you enjoyed i. Feel free to leave me comments!**_


	6. 6 Morning Breath

_October 5__th__, 2006_

Kalie woke up to the same rustic room as the day before; the light filtering in through velour blinds gave the room a homely iridescence. A slight throbbing seemed to emanate from within her head, building a bridge of numb pain from one temple to another. Kalie herself had never had a hangover, but had seen her father stumble around enough to imagine what he must have felt like. She wondered if this was it.

There was a sweet smell of cinnamon lingering in the air as Kalie sat on the edge of the bed. The floor was inches from her feet, although Kalie hesitated at the edge as if it was a large cavern. _God, what happened to me? _Kalie tried to press into her thoughts as she massaged her temples, but for some reason she could not remember actually going to bed.

_I miss you mom and dad. _Today was an especially sad day. Kalie looked toward the half-open door to her room, wishing at some moment her mom would come walking in, smile that sleepy smile she always had early in the morning, and tell her everything would be OK. The young girl sighed as wishing gave way to reality.

Taking some measure of faith, Kalie slipped off the bed and felt the cool hardwood beneath her feet. It was a nice contrast to the thunderstorm raging in her head.

The shower's hot water flowed down Kalie's hair, wetting the length of it and produced a haze of steam throughout the small guest bathroom. The hold the pain had on her head began to slip away as Kalie worked some shampoo into a lather and briskly ran it through her hair.

Kalie tried to close her eyes in an attempt to get lost in the comfort of the water. As her eyes closed, however, images of her mother lying dead flashed and her eyes reopened as if the image itself had made them. Tears began to well up as Kalie stood directly under the water, letting the shampoo flow from her head and down her body, making a thin layer of froth on the shower floor.

Try as she might the images kept coming as if they were trying to finish the job her father couldn't. Kalie struggled to get a handle on her emotions, but tears flowed freely down her cheeks as more images pounded her mind's eye.

"STOP!" Kalie's outburst was followed by the impact of thousands of beads of hardened water. The projectiles shot from her body and the shower in various directions. Kalie instantly opened her eyes to see that holes littered the shower door and walls. Kalie gasped as she slowly pushed the door open and revealed the scene beyond. A piece of glass from a broken mirror fell and shattered on the floor.

Water leaked out from a hole in the toilet basin, while the tank had been completely destroyed. "Holy Shit." Kalie cupped her mouth as she looked at the broken room. One vanity light over the mirror had managed to survive while the others had been shattered. The rest of the mirror had been pulverized into small pieces, but most had managed to hang on to the frame.

The wooden cabinets were peppered with the projectiles, which had now begun to melt and race each other toward the floor. There had been a nice fern in a brass stand on the other side of the room, and while the stand had managed to stay upright, the pottery holding the plant had broken. Potting soil and water had merged on the floor to create a black mess.

A sudden pounding of her room's door resounded in the bathroom.

"Just a minute!" The water came to a stop as the partially dry girl shut off the shower. Kalie had no idea what her explanation would be. _Maybe I can clean this up? _Kalie further surveyed the damage. _Or not._

"Are you OK in there dear?" The elder Petrelli woman's voice sounded rather annoyed, and not sincere with her affections. Kalie unfolded a towel across the floor in front of her to attempt to cover the glass. A feeling of great annoyance swept over her when she saw it would not cover the floor all the way to the door.

"I'll be right out!" Kalie hoped the woman would just go away, but somehow knew better. Stepping carefully onto the towel. Small sounds of breaking glass and porcelain sounded below the towel as all Kalie's weight shifted onto it. Sizing up the gap between the edge of the towel and the door, Kalie decided her best bet would be to jump for it, although she was told she would the nod as the least athletic in the yearbook, if there were such a title.

"Well hurry up Kalie, we have a guest who would like to speak with you."

_Well that's just great. I didn't get to shave my legs or brush my teeth or anything. Just say hello to the wildebeest. _Kalie measured up the distance as she rocked back and forth on her feet. The distance was no more than a few feet, but Kalie knew something would go wrong. It did.

The seventeen year-old pushed off and leapt through the air, coming down where the floor changed from tile to hardwood. There was a brass strip overlapping the two, and Kalie had not noticed the small piece of glass perched upon it. Kalie instantly favored her left foot as the glass sank in and sliced the right. She grabbed her foot with her hands and tilted it up to get a good view.

The glass barely stuck out, and Kalie didn't know how far it was embedded. No blood was flowing out so she grabbed a hand towel just inside the bathroom wall and gripped the glass between her cloth-covered fingers. In one quick motion the glass came out, and so did the blood. The wound began pouring crimson all over the floor, covering her hands and her left foot.

Kalie quickly wrapped the towel tightly around her foot and held pressure on it. The wound didn't hurt as bad as it looked like it should have. A few minutes went by and another sudden knock came upon her door.

"Kalie, I need you to come downstairs." There were no signs of pleasantries in Angela's voice, but rather a voice of demanding authority. Kalie sighed heavily, not really sure if the bleeding had stopped.

"Almost ready, just a sec!" Kalie began getting dressed, being careful putting on her panties and pants, tediously avoiding touching the wound. The sandy-haired girl looked to her broken reflection through the bathroom doorway, still wondering how she was going to explain what had happened. Kalie reached in and grabbed the remaining hand towel and replaced the bloodied one around her foot, then hobbled out of her room.

Each step down the hallway and staircase was painful, but bearable. She managed to turn the corner into the great room where she saw her visitor. The white-haired man stared out the window thoughtfully watching various animals carrying on their daily routines.

"Come in Kalie." The gesture would have startled Kalie had it not been for the man's soft voice and demeanor.

"Kalie, I want you to meet Mr. Linderman." Angela's voice _did_ alarm Kalie, who hadn't noticed the woman sitting in the corner adjacent to her.

"Goodness child, did you hurt yourself?" The white-haired man had apparently noticed Kalie's newfound gait.

"Cut myself shaving." Kalie mused at her own comment, trying to remain stoic.

"I see." Mr. Linderman had a momentarily confused look before a smile crept upon his face.

"You should get that looked at."

"What can I do for you Mr. Linderman?" Kalie really wanted to get back to her room, to try to figure out how to keep Angela from killing her once she saw the bathroom.

Mr. Linderman's smile suddenly grew. "I like you Kalie, you have always been a matter-of-fact person. In short, I have come to offer you a job. One of significant importance."

"What sort of job? You know I'm still in school… Well I think I am still in school. Right?"

Mr. Linderman laughed heartily. "Of course you are! Education is very important. However, not as important… as saving the world."

Even with the amount of sincerity the white-haired man gave the statement, it was hard for Kalie not to laugh at its ridiculous nature.

"Yeahhh… Okkkk…"

"I know, I know it sounds ludicrous. The ramblings of an old man. However, that doesn't make them any less true. Kalie, whether you know it or not, you are part of something that is going to alter the course of humanity. You and your… uniqueness lends itself to dealing with a situation that will devastate millions of lives. You, however, can help."

"I don't understand." Kalie didn't know if she had ever been more confused. The man now squatting before her as she sat on the ornate yellow ottoman was speaking in riddles. Or Greek. Kalie wasn't sure of anything except that the old man was crazy.

"You will, Kalie Shepherd. But for now, let's have a look at that foot." Before Kalie could protest, Mr. Linderman unwrapped her makeshift bandage and placed his hand over the wound. Suddenly the subtle throb that has been there was gone. Kalie grabbed her foot and examined it. _Oh my God. _The wound was healed, with no trace anything had happened.

Kalie looked at the white-headed man with amazement in her eyes as a smile bigger than she thought possible came across his face. "All better are we? Good, I can't have you injured, not with you being such an important asset to the future."

Kalie didn't know what to say. Either the man was delusional or he was on drugs, and she was starting to wonder if she was on the same stuff. She continued to rub over the non-existent wound with her thumb, and marveled that she could not feel any form of scab.

"How did you…" The words barely escaped Kalie's mouth, barely making it to Linderman's ears. He let out a small chuckle.

"You are not the only one who's special you know. There are others Kalie, others like you, and all of them are going to be needed. There is a major disaster, a catastrophe, awaiting the good citizens of New York, and it will take all of the special people like you, Kalie, to help… To help save the world."

"Ok, now I know you're smoking crack. But thank you for healing my foot. That was amazing. I wish I could do that." Kalie looked up while still needlessly nursing her foot.

"Kalie, my gift can touch but one at a time. You… You however have an ability that can ultimately save many lives at once. You are young and untrained, but your power could be honed, and you my dear could be more powerful than you can even imagine."

Kalie placed both her feet on the floor and stood up, as Linderman followed suit. Kalie noted Linderman was not a very tall man, as she was able to easily meet his gaze. "So what do you want me to do."

The man's sweet smile returned as he extended his hand and placed it on Kalie's shoulder. "Listen to Mrs. Petrelli. She will be your mentor. I believe she already has someone who is going to train you, and you would do well to listen to what they have to say as well. We are all in this together Kalie, we all have our part to play."

With a curt nod the white-haired man about-faced and gave the elder Petrelli a coy hug before heading for the door, as he pulled it open, he briefly looked back and the two, nodded once more and left.

"Well, it seems you have had quite a morning." Angela's condescending tone seemed never to leave her tongue.

"I really don't know what Mr. Linderman was talking about. He seems nice though."

Angela smiled a smile that Kalie couldn't decide whether it was sincere or venomous, but ignored the thought and started back toward the stairs.

"He is a nice man child, but he will expect much from you. I hope you are up to it. I guess first we need to see if you are capable of cleaning up the mess you created in the bathroom."

"I didn't make a mess!" Kalie didn't know why she lied to Angela knowing it was easily proven.

"Don't be stupid Kalie. It is… understandable that you can't control your powers or your emotions at this point, but you will learn, and then maybe you will stop attacking my furniture."

"How did you know my power did that? How do you even know _what_ I did?"

"I know lots dear, something that comes with age and actually paying attention. If you had paid attention to Mr. Linderman when he told you others have powers, then you might have put two and two together, but yet your age once again shines through."

Kalie couldn't remember if she had ever felt like flipping someone off worse, but she doubted it. She regained her composure long enough to close the door to her room, where she held in a muffled scream.

_God why is she so mean! What did I ever do to her? And I am supposed to listen to an old witch and a crazy old man? God I need to get out of here!_

Kalie instantly had a longing for her friend Ashley, who was probably passing out fliers and protesting milk companies to put Kalie's picture on them. Kalie sighed as she thought of Ashley, then turned to look at the remains of the bathroom. _I'll see you soon Ash, but I gotta clean this before Angela grows two ugly daughters and starts calling me Cinderella. _

With that Kalie began carefully picking up shards of glass and porcelain and placing them into the small wastebasket just inside the bathroom's doorway. Thoughts of Mr. Linderman's speech circled within her head, as she longed to just run and never come back.

* * *

**_Sorry (again) for the wait. Hopefully I can get back to getting them out regularly. _**


	7. 7 Drying Up

_October 6__th__, 2006_

Kalie tugged at the hanging nylon, further securing the backpack she managed to swipe from her room at the Petrelli house. She was pleased that the incessant thumping the burgundy satchel had engaged in ceased. A brisk wind rushed around Kalie's form and she immediately covered her sandy hair with her hood. A cold front had managed to sneak in behind the rains from days before and had noticeably dropped the temperature.

She didn't bother to look back at the large house she was leaving behind, as the talk of "Saving the world" and other crazy speak rambled around in her head, trying to find a place to lodge amongst teenage angst. Kalie wasn't sure where the elder Petrelli had gone, and didn't want to care, although Angela had gotten her out of jail, and assured her that she was no longer in danger of being charged with a crime. _A knight in Prada, how grand. _

She probably did owe Angela something, if nothing else but for destroying their bathroom. She had done repairs and cleanup as best she could, but no one would ever accuse her of being a carpenter. Another wind tried to remove the grey hood from her head, but Kalie was quick to secure it down with a quick slap. As if angered by the gesture, the wind managed to free strands of hair from the hood's cavity and caressed Kalie's face as she tugged at them with her free hand.

"Come on… Come on" Kalie looked up and down the street in front of her, awaiting the roar of the diesel engine the bus would no doubt be utilizing. Kalie despised the smell of their exhaust, but she would have ridden a camel to get to Ashley's house. To have someone familiar and not dead in her life would be a big plus.

Kalie eyed the bench behind her in disgust, a single puddle of water managed to stretch far enough from one side to the other that it made sitting on the rustic pew a wet proposition. An idea quickly formed in the mind beneath Kalie's hood. While controlling this "ability" had not been something she had mastered, there was a yearning to understand it. Looking around, Kalie noticed people far up and on the opposite side of the street, too far for them to see.

Removing the hood from her head, Kalie stooped over the small puddle of water on the bench and cupped her right hand by forcing her fingers together. She placed the hand with the palm facing the slender puddle and then focused intently upon the water. Nothing happened.

Kalie then positioned herself comically next to the bench, as if she was a black belt about to break a block. She waved her hand intently over the water, but only saw a small ripple in response. Disgusted, she stood up and turned around, pacing in a semi-circle until she once again faced the bench. Kalie tried to remember the other times she had affected water, but couldn't put a finger on a trigger for her ability. _Dammit, why can't I do this!? _

Frustration built and Kalie slammed her hand down on the bench, causing an unexpected splash that doused her in the face with water. _Great, just great. _Kalie wiped her eyes and then looked at the bench, and noticed that the puddle was gone. Not only that, but the entire bench was bone dry, causing it to contrast with the wet but drying world around it.

Kalie was suddenly frozen in place as what sounded like a snicker garnered her attention. "Who's there?"

Spinning around, the young girl looked for someone to be there but there was only scenery. A nicely hedged bush separated her from a small playground that was still too wet to play on. A sidewalk with contrasting wet and dry spots stretched out to her left and right while the street was to her back. "Hello?" The hair on the back of her neck began to stand up as goose bumps welled up on her arms. Kalie couldn't decide if she was officially freaked out or simply cold.

A few moments passed as the young girl listened but did not hear anything but cars and birds in the background. Her nerves began to settle as she walked over and felt the newly dried bench with her hands. Confident she would not end up with a soaked bottom, Kalie took a seat.

_So what, I've got to be pissed for this thing to work? Scared? What? _Kalie briskly wiped her eyes and face once more. This time, however, she could feel a subtle lifting sensation tugging gently at her face and hair. As she opened her eyes, she saw small tendrils of water that ran like a liquid spider web from her face to her fingertips. Suddenly the strands let loose of her face and clung to her hands with multiple beads of water meeting up in the palms of her hands.

_Well this is different. _Kalie continued to marvel as a small ball of water sat in each of her hands, spinning from some unseen force. She began moving her hands from side to side while the balls continued to sit stationary on top of them. Kalie next flipped her hands over, and to her surprise the water spheres did not fall, but retained their distances from her palms.

Kalie turned with a start as she heard a familiar sound and turned to see a blue and white bus approaching. Realizing the bus would be there in a few seconds, Kalie began trying to shake the water from her hands, but was horrified to see that the spheres were not leaving their perches. The bus was getting closer and Kalie could see the large SAKS FIFTH AVENUE ad with a slender brunette in a suit Kalie could probably never afford getting clearer. Panic began to grip her being as she continued to shake her hands to no avail. Suddenly the bus was stopped and the SAKS lady was staring confidently at Kalie as if she knew her little secret.

Feeling it the only option she had left, Kalie stuck her hands into her pockets water and all as she climbed up the bus's steps. The driver seemed to grow quickly impatient as Kalie tried to figure out what to do about her little predicament. With a stroke of what the young girl considered genius, she wrapped her fingers around the small blob in her palm, concealing it as she dug two dollars out of her pocket pinched between her thumb and index finger.

"You OK there?" The bus driver scanned her over as if he suspected her of being some sort of terrorist.

"Yeah, fine."

"Well move on back, you ain't the only one with places to go."

Kalie ignored the comment as she quickly slid her hands into the oversized pocket on the front of her sweatshirt. The bus was sparsely seated but Kalie decided on an empty seat two rows from the back. The bus would get her into the city, then she figured on footing it on over to Ashley's. It was still early, so the redhead would probably still be in school. She looked down, expecting the water balls to burst at any moment and soak her hoodie. _Great, all I need is for the people on this bus to think I peed myself._

Kalie didn't want remove her hands from her pockets, as she assumed the sight might give the elderly lady across the row a stroke. Still she managed to sneak a peak at the liquid orb in her right hand, shielding the sight with the rest of her body until she quickly stuck it back in her pocket.

---------------

The incessant droning of the bus's engine slowed to a rhythmic hum as the behemoth came to a stop and the doors parted. Kalie sat patiently while everyone else began exiting to the front before getting up herself.

"Hey, chin up kid." Kalie turned to see the bus driver looking sullenly at her.

"It can't be that bad."

"Sometimes it is." Kalie turned and bounced down the steps and off the bus without the driver commenting further. The door closed behind her as the engine once more roared to life and forced the bus away. The young girl tightly gripped the water spheres in her hands, which acted more like squishy novelty toys than a liquid.

Kalie continued to keep her hands tightly against her stomach inside her hoodie's pocket. Try as she might, she couldn't come up with an idea of how to get the liquid orbs to leave her hands. At one point as the crowd thinned out, she quickly pulled her hands out and tried smacking them together in the hopes of combining the water to one hand to make things easier. The water resisted merging, however, making it seem as though she was trying to push like poles of two magnets together.

_God, can't I do anything with these things? _Kalie stuck her hands back in her pockets frustrated and feeling the onset of a headache.

Cars moved slowly in front of Kalie, honking and yelling in a futile attempt to actually get somewhere. The young girl seemed to ignore it all, instead staring at the bright red NO WALK sign across the street as she continued to try to manipulate the liquid in each hand. There were several people across the street waiting on the signal to change as well, and Kalie couldn't help but feel there was someone close to her. She swung her head left and peered over her shoulder at the sidewalk behind, and although there were people milling about, no one was as close as what her senses told her.

Ignoring her instincts, Kalie turned and noticed the WALK sign was illuminated and that the people on the other side had began crossing. Without explanation to herself, Kalie broke into a walk that bordered on jogging and crossed the street quickly, meeting the oncoming people before they had gotten halfway across. This didn't ease her feeling, however, as she still felt that something was there close to her. Following her.

The elevator dinged as the doors parted to reveal the 2nd floor of the _Longwood_ apartments. Normally Kalie would have bounded up the stairs, but her feet and calves were telling her she had done enough walking. She walked quickly to room _104_, the feeling of another presence still within her mind. Digging into her right pocket with a single finger, Kalie brandished a tarnished key and slipped it into the lock. The key had been a salvation tool many times, allowing her a place to go when she knew it was going to be a rough night at home.

Upon entering the room, Kalie slipped off her backpack and tossed it into a nearby chair. It seemed every activity was made difficult by her predicament, and made her wonder if she was ever going to get rid of her supernatural handicaps. Turning her palms face up, Kalie looked at the orbs as they continued to rotate, as if locked in some vacuum that kept them from evaporating or moving except to follow her hands.

_Alright, let's figure out how to get you guys off me. _Kalie walked briskly over to the stainless steel kitchen sink and turned the faucet on. She briefly looked at her right hand before sticking it into the stream of water. The single stream split in to and ran off to the left and right of her hand, never touching the sphere in her hand.

_Dammit! Can I not do anything to get rid of these stupid things! _Kalie shook her hands vigorously to try to dislodge the water and then slammed them down on a counter but the balls held solid. It was as if Kalie was trying to remove a piece of herself. An idea suddenly struck and her sandy hair hung around her face as she pulled a spoon from the silverware drawer to the right of the sink.

_Ok you little bastards, I got you now. _Kalie stuck the spoon between her hand and the orb and began to pry up, gradually increasing force until the spoon began to bend. Kalie brought the warped utensil to eye level and studied it before tossing it into the sink. She then plunked down at the white and maple kitchen table, planted her face on top of folded arms and began to cry.

"Always the problem with children, no problem solving skills."

The man's voice caused Kalie to stand up and back away from the table as she scanned the room in front of her. Nothing was there.

"Ah come on love, come have a seat and tell me why you're ready to give up."

"Who are you?" Kalie reached behind her and pulled out a knife from a wooden set. To her chagrin it had a short blade.

"Oh, are you going to attack me, or peel an orange? You shouldn't be so wound up, if I was going to hurt you I would have done it near the park, on the bus, or just pushed you into traffic. A little 'oops I'm a teenager that can't chew gum and walk' kind of mistake. Nope, not here to hurt you though."

"Wait, you've been following me? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My what a busy little mouth. How about a little 'let's put the knife down so no one gets hurt and talk sensibly' approach first, yes? Sound good my dear?"

"Not really, I can't even see you."

With that a man in nice but aged clothes appeared leaning against the wall to Kalie's right. The man was older, with grey sneaking into his brown hair and beard. His green eyes looked cold, but not threatening, although he wasn't making Kalie comfortable.

"Better now? Or would you prefer I pour us a spot of tea first? Maybe tell you a lovely poem to appeal to your sensibilities?"

"Ok, so now you have more questions than I do." The statement seemed to make a smile creep across the man's face.

"Fair enough. Yes I have, my name is Claude Raines, and I am your trainer."

"Wait, what?"

"Your questions love, too much reading posh magazines crippled your memories has it?"

"No, I don't read 'posh' magazines, don't believe I even know what you are referring to. What are you training me for? I don't believe I have asked for help with anything."

"Is that so? Those little beauties there in your hands say you need help. Although, you could make quite a show trying to figure it out on your own. Everyone loves to see narcissistic teenagers self-destructing."

"So what, you can help me with these?" Kalie raised her palms up to give Claude a good look. She didn't know if it was the fact that he had some form of power like hers, or that she liked his accent, but Kalie's fear had left her, being replaced slowly with hope.

"Yes, we'll give it a go. You will have to not be a normal teenager though, as I won't be able to handle whining and nonsense while I am teaching you. I swear, whiny people need to be thrown off rooftops."

"Sounds like you would be a good candidate." Kalie was surprised the quip audibly escaped her lips.

Claude gave Kalie glare that made some of the fear return before shaking his head. "I can tell I am not going to like this."


	8. 8 Like I said

"Just like I said love. It doesn't matter which emotion, but you have got to lock onto one and use it as a channel. Think of little puppy dogs or your first kiss. Happy or sad, I really don't care."

Kalie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her palms rested on the oak topped table in the middle of the brightly lit kitchen with the balls of water spinning effortlessly in her hand, as though she had created the perfect machine. As she sat with her eyes closed, the image came to mind that always did these days; the death of her father.

Kalie's tear-filled eyes opened and focused on the clear orbs as they suddenly began to contort. Each of them elongated to look like a crystal hanging from an invisible chandelier then compressed themselves to look like CD's.

"Quite the DJ I see, alright now make them move."

Kalie's hurt was quickly being replaced with joy and amazement over the little control she was displaying. "How do I tell them where to go?" Kalie turned her head to look at the brown-headed Englishman sitting across from her.

Claude had no time to respond, however, as he ducked just in time for the spinning disks to pass over his head. "Easy Kalie, I really hate to think that you would be the one to do me in after all these years. As you see, they go where you want them to. If you want them to hit something, you simply look at it as something you want to attack."

Kalie marveled at the thought, but wondered why she would ever need to _attack_ anything. The scenario did make sense, however, as she thought about what happened with her dad.

"I don't ever want to hurt anyone with this _gift_ again. Not after what I did."

"What you _did_, Kalie, was self preservation, all that 'survival of the fittest' stuff you probably didn't pay attention to in school."

"How did you know… Angela right?"

Claude nodded his head as he picked up an apple from the simulated granite countertop behind him and took a bite.

"You don't believe all this 'save the world' stuff do you?" Kalie had become slightly annoyed with the phrase.

"No, I prefer to let the dreamers do the dreaming. Me, I look out for myself. We're all going down in flames sometime love."

The two disks floated through the air and returned to their perches over Kalie's hands, then did something that surprised her. Turning to a total liquid state, the water seemed to absorb into the girl's small un-manicured hands. Kalie turned them over and examined them closely. As she concentrated, a small drip of water sprung up from each hand as though a penny had been dropped in the wishing well.

"So I _am_ the water? I can just make water fly out of me and hurt people and break things huh?"

"Quite true, but in that, there is a problem. You, like the rest of humanity, are made up of a large portion of water. So therefore you have your own weapons cache. However, as you use it you will become weaker, possibly even killing yourself should you use too much. You can control _other_ water all you want, but you will have to know when to stop drawing from your…"

The sound of locks opening on the door to room _104_ caught Kalie and Claude's attention. "Claude, you better hi…" Kalie scanned the room but Claude was nowhere to be seen. _Oh how I wish I could be invisible sometimes. To be able to not be noticed or be made fun of. That would be nice._

Kalie sat at the table awaiting the door to open, knowing Ashley would be coming in any second, when a question suddenly dawned on her. _How am I going to tell Ash where I have been and what happened to my parents?_

Without time to think of an answer, the door creaked open and Ashley walked in. Her long auburn hair was down, an unusual way for her to wear it. Ash also seemed to be a little more nicely dressed than normal, with a knee length brown skirt, a white blouse and a jacket to match.

"So what are you all dressed up for?" Kalie couldn't hold in her smile as Ashley gasped with her backpack halfway off when she heard Kalie's voice. She seemed to freeze in time for a moment before tossing her bag aside and walking briskly toward her sandy-haired friend.

"Oh my god Kalie." Her voice was broken as she teared up at the site of her friend. Kalie rose and met her a few steps from the table as they shared a long hug.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried?" Ashley pushed Kalie's shoulders and head back so she could see her eyes. Kalie didn't know what she was going for, whether it was to see if she was going to lie to her or just making sure it was actually Kalie alive standing in front of her.

Ashley apparently sensed Kalie's uneasiness at her questions. "You know what, nevermind that, we can talk later. I'm just so happy to see you!" Ashley's voice's pitch turned into a squeal as she spoke, obviously excited to have her friend back.

---------------

The two friends talked the rest of the day, with Kalie choosing her stories and wording carefully, saying only that her father's shooting was a freak accident as the gun misfired. She had briefly explained Angela Petrelli away as an advocate that took her in until she could come to term with what had happened, and had completely left out the white-haired man altogether. She didn't know if Ashley was convinced of her story, but she was not ready to divulge the truth.

An opening of the apartment door disrupted the two as Ashley's parents came home from their job running their small, antiquated bookstore and immediately welcomed Kalie into their home when they saw her.

"You must absolutely stay here, for as long as you want." The parent's gesture was followed by a series of "you poor dear" and accolades for Kalie's having survived her ordeal. Kalie enjoyed the company, other than stuffy debutants that seemed to live only to talk down to her. Kalie was also grateful, as she knew it was either Ash's house or the streets.

The night wore on as Kalie managed to force down a couple pieces of pizza that Ashley's parents had ordered before realizing how exhausted she was.

"I hope you guys don't mind, I am wiped out and need some sleep."

As if being summoned by a higher power, Ashley leapt from her seat on the couch and walked across the plain white room, its walls appearing several shades whiter thanks to the apartment's fluorescent lighting. The redhead stopped at a hall closet and flung it opened, then rested her chin on her thumb and lightly stroked her lips as she impatiently looked for something.

Apparently finding what she was looking for, Ashley pulled an oversized fleece blanket that had been neatly bundled and grabbed at a falling pillow as it struck her softly in the face.

"There you are!" Ashley motioned at the makeshift palette like a bad imitation of a _Barker's Beauty _on _The Price is Right, _lying down sensually beside it and softly caressing its length. Looking at her briefly, Kalie burst out laughing for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

"OK weirdo, now let me lay down before I pass out on top of you."

Ashley hopped up and did her best to put a hurt look on her face. "Well if that's the way you feel about it! Fine!" A smile quickly flashed across the redhead's face as she embraced her friend. "Its good to have you back girl."

---------------

It was a pleasant dream at first as Kalie's dad had picked her up from school. The seventh grader had waited all day for their time together as they headed toward a local creamery to indulge in multiple flavors of ice cream.

The dream shifted instantly to the two sharing an oversized bowl of _Neapolitan Delight _as spoons clattered against glasses which echoed throughout the room. The fifties look of the room always made Kalie happy, with the checkered floor and chromed barstools with padded red seats that sparkled from their glittery tops.

The young girl had never had a dream so perfect until Kalie noticed someone standing out of the corner of her eye. Turning her gaze onto the intruder to her heaven, Kalie saw a young boy. She couldn't quite place his ethnicity, but he had a medium skin tone with bog brown eyes and hair to match. The little boy stood staring for a moment until he raised his hand and motioned a "come hither" gesture.

Before Kalie could respond, the boy turned around and began walking out of the creamery's doorway toward the busy street in front of it. Suddenly fearing for the boy's safety, she jumped up and raced toward the door.

As she crossed the door's threshold, the street beyond melted away to the one place Kalie hoped it wouldn't, her apartment. The young girl began to nervously look around and noticed that the door that should have led out of the apartment was no longer there. Suddenly she saw the small boy again, standing in the doorway to her parent's bedroom, although the hallway leading back to it seemed to stretch much further than it actually had.

Kalie's heart began to race as she neared the doorway, as the boy's blank expression turned warmly into a grin. The boy stepped aside and motioned for Kalie to enter, and upon doing so, she noticed that two people were sitting on the bed. The man's back was to her, while the woman was facing him as both of them sat on the edge nearest Kalie.

The two seemed to be talking heavily about something, although for some reason Kalie couldn't understand what they were saying. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge the girl's presence until she spoke.

"Mom? Dad?" The woman peeked over the man's shoulder, and Kalie realized it was her mother, as a smile crept across her face. The man followed suit, turning around so that he was facing his daughter.

"Kalie, why are you here? You should not be here. He is coming. The man with the horned rim glasses. He is coming for you."

Kalie's mom's voice lacked urgency compared to the statements she was making, almost as if it was an automated response.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

Her parent's seemed to ignore her questions, but instead the dad continued with the mantra Kalie's mother had started.

"Kalie, why are you here? You should not be here. He is coming. The man with the horned rim glasses. He is coming for you."

With each repeating their voices grew louder until suddenly her father stopped and turned around.

"You did this! You sold out our daughter to die! Burn in hell! Burn in Hell!"

The last thing Kalie saw was her father brandishing a gun and hearing gun shots as suddenly she was back in the creamery, but this time her father was not there. Instead, the young boy now sat across from her, eating his bowl of _Rocky Road._

"Who are you?"

The boy looked up long enough to flash a smile and then returned to his bowl of ice cream. It was then that Kalie noticed a newspaper on the table that had not previously been there. Above the first page's main story was a blurb:

_MELROSE'S MURDER/SUICIDE STILL UNDER INVESTIGATION_

_Continued on 2B _

Curious, Kalie opened the paper to the page and noticed there was a blank space where she assumed the story should have been. There was an editorial on water conservation to the right of the space, with the comical byword "_Remember,_ _only you can control water" _at the end.

"So I guess I need to go back, huh? Find out what happened?"

The boy looked up from his treat once again and nodded. The scene instantly went dark as Kalie's eyes popped open and she sat up on the makeshift pallet.

"You finally awake?" The darkness of the room kept Kalie from seeing her friend, but she could still feel Ashley staring at her.

"Why, was I talking in my sleep?"

"Sort of, I could tell you were dreaming something that had to do with your dad."

"I have to go back." The room was suddenly quiet as Kalie sat staring into nothing, trying to mentally talk herself out of it.

"You want me to come with you?" That was what Kalie loved about Ashley, she would follow her into hell if she made the mistake of telling her where she was going.

"I'm not sure if _I'm _going or not."

"I heard you while you were dreaming Kalie. You said you needed to go back, but I won't let you go there alone. Come on, we better get going if we are going to get there and have a look around before morning. I can't miss my history test tomorrow or I will be in _so_ much trouble."

_History Class._ The thought of going to class now seemed foreign to the young girl. She couldn't even imagine the gossip Angie and her "Blonde-bons" would be spreading around school about her now. _How in the hell can my life be normal again?_

* * *

**_A/N: Hopefully I will be able to update more regularly as I have gotten over a bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


	9. 9 Square One

**_A/N:Again, sorry for the delay. I wanted to put a little note here. This chapter is probably jumping up a rating, so be warned. I had a little conundrum submitting this one, but maybe my timidity is unjustified. I do plan to write more frequently and wrap this one up. I have a new one that will flow after this one, as this one will go into the beginning of season 2, and the new story will be all new goodness. Thanks for reading._ **

* * *

Kalie and Ashley crept quietly across the living room floor and approached the door, their timid footsteps overpowered by the snoring emanating from Ashley's father. Her friend gingerly turned the half-tarnished knob.

The door moved silently at first, but then a creak began to crescendo as it was opened further. Ashley stopped momentarily as the repetitious snoring continued in the background.

Ashley's blue-hued form placed a finger to her mouth, motioning for Kalie to be quiet. Kalie thought about rebuking her friend, but decided there would be a better time. Ashley disappeared through the half-open door as Kalie looked back, not being exactly sure of what she was looking for. The door let out another short squeak before clicking shut.

The two girls turned the corner onto 10th street which would lead them into the _Melrose Apartments._ A slight nausea settled on Kalie as doubts began to pile up in her mind.

"And just where are you two headed?" The policeman's words stopped the two girls in their tracks as Kalie made a face that Ashley recognized as frustrated. Kalie slowly dropped her hands to her side as her facial features changed almost otherworldly from despair to an innocent smile.

Spinning on her heel she turned to face the haughty officer as he hung slightly out his car window. "Just heading home sir."

"See that you get there quickly, it is too late for a couple of girls like yourselves to be out, especially this side of town. Would hate to see you on the news in the morning."

"Don't worry officer, we will be extra careful." Kalie's cheeriness toward the man almost disturbed Ashley.

"See that you do." Kalie watched the cop drive off until he took the next right out of sight. Suddenly she felt a hand slip onto her shoulder and looked to see Ashley looking at her intently.

"We don't have to do this, you know. You may not like the answers you find."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kalie was confused at Ashley's sudden change. Everything about her had been gung ho up to this point.

"Nothing. Some things are better left alone is all."

Kalie brushed Ashley's hand from her shoulder and began making a beeline for the entrance to the apartments. At first she thought Ashley had decided not to follow, but then heard quickened footsteps behind her. Not stopping to look back, she reached the elevator and pushed the _UP_ button with renewed determination.

Ashley managed to squeeze between the closing doors as Kalie ignored her. The hum of the elevator filled the space as the two stood quietly. A loud _PING_ sounded their arrival as the door slid out of the way. Kalie, however, didn't move.

"Are you going?" Ashley couldn't help but notice the range of emotions that seemed to be hidden behind Kalie's stare.

Kalie fought against it, screaming on the inside, but her body refused to move. She argued within herself how she could be so bold one minute and a coward the next, but she wasn't convincing herself. Suddenly she felt her hand being grabbed and was thrust forward by Ashley's hand as the elevator door slid closed behind her.

There was a couple arguing down the hall to Kalie's left, about what she didn't know. Her thoughts wouldn't let anything else inside her head. She followed zombie-like as Ashley pulled her along until she was suddenly face to face with a door that had _DO NOT CROSS _tape in the form of a large _X_.

"Give me the key." Ashley held out her hand as Kalie's reality snapped back and she started thumbing through her pockets. She handed the key over and Ashley began to stick it into the lock, only to have the door creak open.

Both the girls exchanged glances before Kalie removed one side of the tape, allowing it to fall like some spider web without a breeze.

The air inside the room was cold. It was quiet inside, no appliances ran and no lights worked. Ashley pulled a keychain light and squeezed it on, illuminating a small area of the room in a bright blue hue.

"So what are we looking for?" Ashley scanned the room with the light, passing it briefly over the outline where Kalie's father's life had ended. Kalie froze.

Looking at the silhouette flooded her mind, the whole scenario replayed itself in an instant. The look of life leaving her father had been grafted into her brain.

"I don't know." The words sounded foreign to Kalie. She quickly shrugged off her growing sadness and continued toward her parents' bedroom.

The thing Kalie had feared most was gone. The blood-covered room had been cleaned, and all the stained linens had been removed. Kalie breathed a small sigh of relief when something caught her eye. A business card lay on a dresser to her left. It was the only thing on the dresser, and the moon seemed to be acting as a spotlight to illuminate it.

_**Paper, People, Performance. Primatech, since 1962.**_

The moniker sat below a large logo for _Primatech Paper, _which used the "P" as a roller with some material flowing off of it. The oddness of the card wouldn't let go of Kalie's attention, as she knew she had never seen the card before, nor heard her parents talk about the company.

"Bring the light over here." Ashley lit up more of the dresser as Kalie began opening drawers, most of which were empty. Kalie began to open the last of the drawers when a large _thud_ came from the adjoining room. Kalie's old room.

Kalie and Ashley peeked around opposite edges of the door at the silhouetted man who was scanning surfaces and opening drawers. The two had no idea how the man didn't know they were there, but Kalie thought maybe he had been too focused.

Suddenly Ashley focused her light on the man, and Kalie quickly concluded that the man was probably homeless. His garment was in tatters, and his posture led her to believe he was probably drunk. Too many times she had seen the same mannerisms from her father.

"Well hello there." There was a sneer in the man's voice that alarmed Kalie greatly.

"Come on Ashley, let's get out of here." The two turned to leave and heard quick footsteps behind them. Kalie turned to see Ashley get hit from behind, instantly knocked unconscious.

"Don't leave yet girls, we haven't had a chance to get to know each other." The man pushed into Kalie and knocked her off her feet. She rolled across the floor and then looked back at the man who was hovering over Ashley's form.

The man's hand brushed the young girl's hair from her face as a wicked moonlit smile crept upon his face. "So young, so nice."

Kalie rose to her feet and started toward the kitchen, but was cut off. The man's speed was unnatural. "And just where are you going? Don't worry, we'll have our turn as well. Don't bother running sweetie, I'm faster than you'll ever be."

The man grabbed at Kalie's top, tearing at it in a fury to remove it. His movements were fast. Before she knew it her top was in tatters, barely concealing her bra. Her stomach was exposed and she suddenly felt a tug on her pants.

Kalie swung wildly downward but didn't hit anything, and then noticed the man was no longer standing in front of her.

"I like the feisty ones, makes things interesting. Don't worry, there are certain things I take my time with."

Fear swelled within Kalie as she glanced back over the counter, hoping to see a knife. Instead she saw a half a bottle of water. Kalie quickly grabbed the bottle and screwed off the top.

"Thirsty? Now isn't the time girlie." The man slammed into Kalie's back and sent her across the floor. Water spilled from the bottle and soaked the carpet. Feeling another sudden tug, Kalie's pants were ripped from her and tossed away. Suddenly there was heavy breathing in her ear as her mind raced for a way out.

Kalie was quickly turned over onto her back and she hit and kicked at the man, who avoided her attacks effortlessly. Suddenly Kalie found herself pinned down as the man lowered himself down. "I'm going to enjoy this girlie."

Kalie felt the man's lips on her neck as his hands began to grope her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she turned away. Kalie's cheek touched the carpet, which was wet from the water she had spilled.

A dull emotion quickly began to grow into a rage within the young girl as the man continued kissing on her. Suddenly the water in the carpet began to ascend in small droplets, and then began assembling with others, creating shards of liquid blades. The water gathered on both sides of the man, who was obliviously groping his victim.

Kalie heard the man unzipping his pants, and knew her time was up. With all the rage she could muster she screamed.

"_GET OFF ME!" _Dozens of small shards drove into the man's head and neck as he had began to sit up. Blood instantly began flowing all down his face and onto Kalie's chest. The shards then returned to water and whatever they had been damming up was let loose as blood began pouring from the man's neck. The man gasped then fell back down onto Kalie.

Several moments went by. Kalie finally managed to roll the man off of her and curled up in to a ball against the lazyboy. The air was cold on her mostly unclothed body. Kalie rocked incessantly back and forth as she looked at the man's unmoving form.

Thoughts of Ashley quickly came back and she crawled frantically over to her friend who was beginning to regain consciousness. "Ash, wake up!" Kalie jostled Ashley's shoulder as the red head began stirring. "What the hell just… Oh my God what happened?" Ashley was staring at Kalie, horror filling her eyes.

"Your clothes? Oh my God, were you raped? What happened?" Ashley was quickly loosing it, and Kalie didn't know when she would follow suit. She simply shook her head and pointed a bloody finger.

Ashley gasped once more as she saw the man's body lying motionless across the room. "Is he?"

"Yes. He was going to rape me. And you. I had to stop him. I had to."

"Come on, lets get some clothes on you and get the hell out of here." Kalie once again found herself being pulled by Ashley as they hurried into her room and found a pullover.

"This'll do." Ashley quickly pulled it over Kalie's head. The feeling was sickening as the blood had begun to dry, and insisted on sticking to her clothing. Kalie ran to her pants and threw them on as Ashley glanced at the motionless body.

"How in the hell did you do this?" Ashley's amazement was transparent, almost completely replacing her fear.

"I'll tell you later. Its... complicated." With that the two quickly bolted out the door, down the stairs and out into the alley. The two settled into a slower pace as Kalie pulled the hood over her matted hair, hoping and praying no one would see the blood that covered her. Kalie reached into her pocket and pulled the _Primatech Paper_ card from her wallet. The front had a perfect red fingerprint in one corner.

_Odessa, TX _was the location. Anywhere was better than New York right now.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please read and review.. :)**_


	10. 10 Go boom them fall down

"Oh my God what is that?" Everyone first stared at the awestruck lady. Her gaze was fixed toward the heavens as she paid the weird looks no attention. Kalie was sitting just behind the aging woman as she pulled her glasses from her head, inspected them, then placed them back on.

Kalie looked up and marveled at the sight as well. A bright light shone in the sky as a concentric ring of energy traveled at great velocity away from it. Amy scrunched Kalie against the side of the bus as she twisted and craned trying to get a look. The bus and all traffic around it stopped. Horns began honking as unaware motorists simply wished to get where they were going.

The light began to fade as Kalie turned her attention back to her friend. "You can stop smothering me now." A half-hearted eye roll followed a sarcastic smile as Amy slumped into her seat. Kalie looked around as people began flipping out cell phones and punching in numbers. She noticed the driver appeared frantic as he talked with someone on the bus's radio.

The man slung a finger out toward the sky, as if to demonstrate to the person on the other end of the line where the event had occurred. Not knowing what else to do, traffic once again started moving.

The trip had been Kalie's idea, although the plan was conceived by Amy. Both had convinced Amy's parents that the school would be taking a trip to see the new Manatee exhibit at the Texas Aquarium. No one else could have pulled off such a blatant lie, but Amy's parents were unquestioning of their sweet Amy. They also thought it might do good for Kalie to travel. They were right.

So Documents were forged and the scheme was brought together with impeccable precision and believability, the kind that Kalie always admired Amy for.

"So what do you think that was?" Kalie immediately noticed that Amy was not paying attention to her, and followed her question with an elbow.

"I heard you, geez! I have no idea what that was. Kind of looked like an explosion or something, didn't it?"

Kalie didn't like the idea of an explosion, but it seemed to fit. Kalie looked back at the sky but saw only clouds and a few stars above the city's horizon. "Maybe it was a satellite or something that fell out of orbit."

"Maybe, or they blasted an asteroid like in Armageddon. I doubt the government would tell us if that was headed our way."

"You're too cynical."

"Or truthful."

It was Kalie's turn to roll her eyes as she settled into her seat. The large bus rolled loudly down the road as the sandy-haired girl closed her eyes drifted to sleep.

The sound of the bus's brakes releasing pressure woke Kalie up as the rising sun created a harsh light. Amy had managed to rest her head on Kalie's shoulder and was still asleep. Kalie stretched softly, trying not to wake her friend as her eyes adjusted to the light. It had been less than two days since they had left, but Kalie felt like she had been on a bus her whole life.

Stepping off, she was happy to see the "Welcome to Midland." She suddenly had a feeling that her answers would be here. This was coupled with a nervousness concerning whether she wanted to know those answers or not. It was a short ride to Odessa from here, and Kalie wanted to get going.

"I guess we should call a cab or something." Kalie looked around and spotted a pay phone with a phone book hanging below it. She gathered her luggage and started toward it, Amy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, I am starving! Besides, with a name like _Burnt Toast Diner_ is has to be good." Kalie didn't feel much like eating, but reluctantly gave in and followed her friend.

Amy had been right about the food. The hash browns were a little greasy, but her burger had been great. _Maybe I'm just a ravenous pig. _

Feeling the sudden urge to pee, Kalie headed for the restroom when a gathering of items on a wall stopped her. On the wall was the picture of a woman that Kalie assumed was not much older than herself. Candles and fake flowers adorned the picture. A little farther down the wall was a bulletin board with pictures from the diner on it. Kalie noticed the same girl again, posing with a birthday cake and an oriental man who looked sad for such a happy occasion.

She lingered on the picture a moment longer and then walked away.

"God, where in the world is that taxi?" It had been almost an hour since Amy had called them.

"Maybe they got lost?" The comment caused an instant glare from Amy, who walked out into the middle of the road and stood. "This is the ONLY road here. I can't believe it is tak…" Amy turned and looked, then pointed as Kalie noticed the yellow vehicle approaching.

Both of the girls grabbed their bags as the cab pulled up. "Sorry girls, busy day." The driver managed to disarm Amy's wit that was undoubtedly coming. Instead she huffed as she sat down in the seat.

Kalie circled around and helped the cabbie throw the items in the trunk before joining her friend.

"So where to girls?" Kalie dug around in her pocket and produced the _Primetech Paper_ business card and handed it to the man.

"Yep, I know exactly where this is."

The cab rolled to a stop in an empty parking lot. The _Primetech _logo was prominently displayed, but it didn't appear any work was going on. This fact seemed to surprise the cabbie as well. "Hmm, may be a holiday for them or something. Usually the place is pretty busy."

Kalie was already out of the car and walking toward the building.

"Can you stay here a few minutes?" Amy asked the cabbie before getting out.

"Hey, its your money. I will stay here all day if you want."

_Well this is just great. We came all this way for nothing. _Kalie felt like crying as she looked at the dysfunctional building. Their was a single glass door that had the _Primetech_ logo embroidered on it, and just to spite herself Kalie gave it a tug.

"Looks like no one's home." Amy had caught up as Kalie's shoulders slumped and she turned to walk away.

"Oh look, someone is coming!" Kalie spun on her heel and looked at the lone man approaching the door. A mid-sized balding man thumbed the locks on the door and pushed it open. He stared at the pair for a moment then let his face brandish a warm smile.

"Kalie Shepherd, so nice to meet you. My name's Bob." Kalie looked at the man's extended hand with shock, and withheld her own.

"Why you must have a million questions. I am really glad you are here, we lost contact with your parents and were assuming the worst." Kalie was in shock. There were countless questions but no words formed to ask them.

"That's what we're here for." Amy answered in a matter-of-fact voice, becoming a kind of mediator for the two.

Suddenly another person appeared behind Bob. A younger blonde girl appeared out of the doorway with a smile that Kalie quickly concluded was forced. She couldn't ponder on the girl though as Bob turned to her.

"Elle, this is Kalie and her friend…"

"Amy." Kalie looked to Amy, the thoughts in her head finally letting her return to reality.

"Nice to meet you Amy. Elle, please take our guests to the lounge. Also, I think you left your lights on. You will need to turn those off ok?"

"Sure daddy. Follow me you two!" Kalie couldn't decide whether the girl's demeanor was infectious or abrasive. She assumed she would cast her vote soon though.

"Oh, the cab…" Kalie began to turn as Bob interrupted.

"Don't worry Kalie, I will get your things and the cabbie." The man hesitated as he looked at her once more. "It is so nice to have you here. Go ahead, we have much to talk about."

The spacious room was eerie. Machines with huge rollers and others Kalie couldn't make out all sat quietly. No one was on the warehouse floor as the air was filled with the clicks of the petite blonde's stilettos. The two followed her across the room and through a doorway and clambered down steps that spilled out into a brightly lit hallway.

The room the girls sat in was a stark contrast to the clinical hallways that led to it. A plethora of books lined the walls and all the wood was exquisitely carved cherry.

"Comfy?" Elle had yet to say anything that sounded sincere.

"We're fine. So what is this place? How does your dad know who I am?"

"Aren't you just adorable asking so many questions? We don't tend to get many other girls down here…"

"That will be enough Elle." Kalie had not heard the man's entrance into the room, but did here the click as the door shut behind her. Bob took a seat at the other side of a rather large desk and pulled a manila folder from one of its drawers.

The man flipped the folder open and lifted some papers, his eyes scanning over pages as he went. As if he had a revelation of sorts, Bob closed the folder and turned to the young blonde at his side.

"Elle, why don't you and Amy head down to get us all some drinks, perhaps a little snack for the two travelers?"

"Sure thing daddy! Come on red, I'm starving!" Amy looked to Kalie as if unsure.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine."

The door clicked shut once more as Bob leaned over the desk, once again opening the manila folder.

"Let's see. Kalie Shepherd. You have the ability to control water. How is that coming?"

The statement didn't register with Kalie. "What do you mean control water?"

"Just what I said, Kalie. You have the ability to control water; to manipulate it with your mind. To mold it, form it, harden it. Even things I am not allowed to mention to you. You are quite valuable to us, Kalie."

_What the hell? Do these guys have me bugged or something?_

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Kalie's voice had a distinct sound of fear as her life was being spelled out for her.

"We know because we care about you, Kalie. See, our company is founded to help people. People like you. Sometimes a person's ability can be more than they can handle. We help them come to understand it and control it so it doesn't control them. I know at times your power has frustrated you, and porcelain has paid the price for it."

Kalie stood from her chair and began to back toward the door.

"Please Kalie, don't be alarmed. Part of the reason this company exists is to also protect you. That is why I know so much about you. There are people who would do terrible things if they found out what you can do. We keep them away. There _are_ others like you Kalie. Allow me to show you something."

Bob picked up a paperclip from the desk and held it out toward Kalie. She nervously watched as suddenly a strand of gold began coating the silver clip. The color followed the coiled metal until it had completely transformed it into a brilliant yellow.

Kalie's curiosity took over as she reached out and gently took it.

"Keep it. It is a little gift from me to you to hopefully show I am not a bad guy here."

Kalie flipped the paper clip end over end, marveling at the complete transformation.

"However, there _is_ a bad guy out there. Someone I actually need your help with."

Kalie was startled momentarily by the sound of another manila folder smacking the desktop.

"Noah Bennet. You don't know him, but your parents did. He went rogue from this company, doing things behind the scenes and compromising the safety of people like yourself. Your parents ran into him on their little _Vegas _trip. He consequently caused career problems for your father that started all of your trouble. I wish we could have found this out early enough to help your family. Is your father still drinking heavily?"

Kalie had an eerie feeling that Bob already knew her parents' fate, but went into the story anyway. Bob apparently knew about her powers, so she told him everything.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Gracious no Kalie. You're one brave little girl who has had to grow up too quickly. Because of him." Kalie looked down to Bob's pointed finger as it lingered over the picture of a man in horn-rimmed glasses.

Sadness and pain grew within as Kalie stared at the picture. _Surely someone that dorky looking couldn't have started all of this?_

"Make no mistake, Kalie, this is a bad man." Bob apparently had added mind reader to his list of abilities.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kalie picked up the picture and studied it further as she sat back down.

"Because we need you Kalie. It seems Noah… Mr. Bennet has disappeared off our radar. We believe we have an idea where he might be, but we need to send someone to be sure. I would like you to go."

Kalie's eyes widened "Me? Why?"

"Because Kalie, you are strong. A lot stronger than you think. Besides, all you will need to do is confirm where he is. We will have others following your progress, but Noah will know who they are. You, however, he won't suspect you."

"So you want me to go by myself to find this guy? That's a bit much don't you think?"

"Of course not. It shouldn't take you long to get to the location. I am sure your friend Amy will be able to accompany you."

"Amy? I don't want her to get mixed up in this. I tried to show her my ability before, but I just can't. I don't know why."

"Don't worry, for her it will just be another stop on a vacation. You'll go there, spot Mr. Bennet and then let us know where he is. Then you and Amy can go back home, or if you like you can come back here. We would love to have you on our team."

Kalie pondered it all over in her head. The thought seemed crazy, but at least she was getting close to some answers.

"One thing. Once you have him, I want to talk to him. I want to know why he did this to me. Did this to my family." Kalie fully expected a sharp rejection.

"Absolutely. You _deserve_ answers and we will help you get them. Whatever you want or need Kalie we will help you. That is why we are here."

The door behind Kalie clicked open as Amy and Elle entered the room.

"Took you long enough." Amy smirked at Kalie as she handed her a bottle of water.

"Just be glad Elle was with me. I could get lost in this place."

"So wrapping things up, Amy and Kalie, you two are going to be flying out. I will check with our people again to confirm the destination, but I am sure it is somewhere nice. Thanks to both of you so much for coming."

---------

The sunlight caused the girls to squint as they exited the building. Another yellow cab sat close by.

"Your bags have already been loaded girls. He is going to take you to a nice little hotel next to the Dallas airport and we will call shortly with your flight details. Have a pleasant trip."

"Have fun you two." Elle didn't seem exactly happy about something, but Kalie figured she was probably moody.

Kalie looked back to the desolate factory as small swirls of dust where thrown into the air by Texas winds. Suddenly Kalie felt something she hadn't in a while. Hope.

---------

Amy lagged behind Kalie a few feet as they approached the front door leading outside. Bob reached out and grabbed her as Kalie walked toward the cab.

"Good job by the way."

"Why thank you Mr. Bishop." Amy cast a coy smile as bob released her arm and the two headed for the cab.

Elle joined Bob as he closed the door and the cab pulled away, leaving small trails of dust for the Texas wind to sweep across the barren asphalt.

"Daddy, why can't I go? I want to tag Bennet." Electricity arced off the ends of Elle's fingers as she sulked.

"You have to prepare for Peter. He should be arriving soon. Besides. It seems as though Amy has been working out as a partner so far."

"She seems so useless though."

"That's enough Elle. Amy has kept Kalie in line since we got her back from the Petrelli's."

"Did you give her a gun?"

"Why heavens no. That would be illegal." Elle laughed.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A bit of a long one for me, as I had a good bit of setup here. Thanks for reading and look forward to your reviews. Also if you have any questions about the time line here, feel free to PM me.. :)_**


	11. 11 On the trail

_**A/N: This story coincides with Heroes online novel:**_

tinyurl dot com/262rm8_ (just replace "dot" with "." as I can't seem to hyperlink here.)_

**_should not be necessary to read it, but I think it is a nice tie-in and it also gives you more information on Marcus's power. Happy reading!_**

* * *

_November 13__th__, 2006_

_Somewhere in Arizona_

"Is this the place?" Kalie looked precariously at the _KENNY'S DINER _sign. Another sign in the window gladly declared _OPEN 24 HOURS_. The diner was not very busy. A single waitress walked between tables with coffee pot in hand. She didn't appear to be in any sort of hurry.

The girls had already been sent to the area based on information Bob had. He had then sent the two girls to the diner after receiving a call out of the blue from Bennett himself. It seemed even though Noah no longer worked for the company, he still took care of problem "specials" if he ran across them.

The parking lot was barren save for a couple of cars and a truck with oversized tires. One of them was flat. Kalie walked closer to the window front and peered into the diner. The inside looked like standard fare. Booths lined the front and right side wall while a quick-serve bar with high stools lined the left wall. Most of the customers were seated here.

"Well let's go around back and check it out. Bob said there is some guy tied up back there." Amy nodded then motioned for Kalie to lead the way.

The area behind the diner was messy, as there was trash spilled all over the ground. The path between the diner and the stores behind it was narrow, barely allowing for the dumpster between them. Past the dumpster was a door that led back into the restaurant. A single light bulb above the door cast a dim light down the length of the passage.

"He must be in the dumpster. Gross." Kalie rolled her eyes but then jumped as she heard a muffled yell coming from the container. The two ran over peered into the trash. An older black man with a teal shirt and blue jeans was lying amongst the trash, his feet and ankles were bound, and there his mouth was covered.

"Crap, hold on! We'll get you out!" Kalie looked around and found a shard of glass from a broken plate nearby. She scooped it up and began sawing at the man's bondages. As soon as his hands were free he yanked the covering from his mouth and spat out a half-eaten orange.

"Thank God. I didn't think I was ever going to get out of here."

"How did you get in there?" Amy began questioning as Kalie went to work on the man's ankles.

"This guy. I don't know who he was, but he had horn-rimmed glasses. Hit me with a bat or something." The man turned his back slightly and the girls could see it had blood down the back of it. As his feet became free he sat up and gripped the back of his head. "Damn that hurts. Care to give me a hand out of here?"

"I am so washing my hands after this." Kalie tried not to laugh as the two gripped the man's hands and pulled him to the front of the container.

"Thanks again for getting me out of there. The name's Marcus." The man seemed friendly, if not a bit smelly from his ordeal. He was a bit taller than Kalie and had what Kalie's mom would have called a "pleasantly plump" figure.

"Nice to meet you Marcus. I am Kalie and this is my friend Amy. Sorry to give you twenty questions right now, but do you know where the guy who attacked you went?"

"I have no idea. He is traveling with his wife, daughter and son. At least that's what I got from seeing them in the diner." Amy's cell phone rang and she stepped away as Kalie continued her questioning.

"Any idea why the guy hit you?"

The older man shook his head gently, as it apparently pained him to do so. He once again began massaging the back of his head. "No idea. Guess he didn't like the food."

"What the hell happened to you?" A loud man in a stained smock stood outside the door. Somehow they had all been oblivious to his presence.

"Slipped on something and fell Tom. Damn trash got all over me. Guess these girls heard the commotion and came to check on a poor old man."

"Well you have been out here forever. Time to get your poor old man butt back inside and finish the dishes."

"Lighten up Tom, don't go getting on my bad side." Something else rang through the man's joke and told Kalie that there was a truth to what he was saying.

"Whatever old man, just get back in here and do your job." The door slammed closed as the old man stood quiet, his jaw clenching.

"Yeah we better get going too." Amy's call had apparently ended and Kalie could tell her friend knew something she didn't.

"Ok then, sorry you are having a rough day." Kalie tried to sound sincere although she immediately thought she just sounded stupid.

"Not as rough as that fool Tom's gonna have."

"Well it was nice meeting you." Amy pulled on Kalie's arm as she said goodbye. Kalie was suddenly growing fearful of the old black man and his tone. Afraid for Tom's life.

"Amy, I think Marcus is going to hurt Tom."

"I think you watch too many soap operas. Who are you talking about?"

"I'm being serious here. Something about the look, his voice, I don't know. I just think the guy we helped is going to hurt the other guy."

"Well listen, that was Bob on the phone and he told me that Bennett and his family are in a silver _Nissan_ _Versa, _and they should still be around here somewhere. Apparently this town isn't that big. Look, there is a hotel right over there that we can check out."

Kalie looked at the quaint motel. Amy was right, if they were staying in the area that would probably be it. Kalie quickly looked back to the alley they had just walked down.

"Still, I just feel like something bad is going to…"

"Well then let's call the cops. Let them deal with it. What do you think we are going to do if something happens anyway? We're not super heroes."

A muffled yell grabbed both the girls' attention as they both peered back down the alley. Kalie began walking back, then broke into a run until she reached the corner into the back of the diner. What she saw horrified her.

Marcus was standing over… Something… that resembled a mummy. The flesh had turned a dark brown and terrified eyes sat unnaturally in their sockets. Every limb was deformed, twisted and mangled. Kalie screamed.

Amy reached her side as Marcus turned to face them. All the pleasant sincerity that previously adorned the man's features was replaced by a gleam of primal satisfaction.

"You two shouldn't have come back here. I can't let anyone know what I can do." Marcus started toward the two friends. Kalie grabbed Amy as they began to backpedal. Marcus lunged at the pair and grabbed Amy's arm. She screamed as Kalie heard a vicious snap. Amy suddenly passed out, her fall causing her to slip from Marcus's grip.

Marcus turned his attention toward Kalie and began to march toward her. "Sorry to have to do this girl, but you just saw something you weren't supposed to.

"Well, we all have our little secrets don't we?" The statement caught Marcus off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"This."

Kalie launched a small ball of water from her hand that shot through the man's shoulder. He gripped the wound as blood began to flow from it.

"What the hell!?" The shock on the man's face was clearly evident. Suddenly Marcus erected himself, and again started toward Kalie. "You're gonna die for that!"

"I don't think so." Kalie manifested another ball and tossed it, but to her surprise the man caught it and it suddenly disappeared. Before she could react the man pushed her into a wall with his forearm to her throat. Kalie gasped for air.

"The funny thing is, I'm not even going to need _MY_ ability to kill you little girl. Thanks for letting me know there are other people like me though. I'll have to be more careful next time."

Kalie grasped at the man's arm as darkness began to settle on her eyes. She was slipping too fast. She tried to concentrate, but couldn't. She couldn't react. Suddenly a faraway rumble sounded and air suddenly rushed back into her lungs. The pressure on her neck was gone and Kalie fell to the ground. She gasped for air, which didn't seem to come quick enough to meet her needs.

She cast a glance, and noticed Marcus lying in a quickly growing pool of blood beside her. His chest inflated one last time, and then ceased moving. Kalie then looked to Amy, who to her surprise was holding a gun. In her shocked state the pistol still pointed upward. Suddenly the gun dropped and Amy's eyes closed.

Kalie coughed as she crawled over to her friend. Amy's other arm lay at an unnatural angle beside her. Kalie quickly began searching Amy's neck for a pulse. Satisfied her friend was still alive Kalie grabbed her cell phone. She began dialing Amy's parents, but quickly pressed _cancel_. _How in the world would I explain this?_

Kalie quickly scrolled to Bob's name and pressed _send_.

--------

Bob had taken care of everything. Cleaned up the mess at the diner and got them medical attention. That cost time, however, and she had missed catching up with Bennett.

Kalie thought about the man she was after as Amy's IV drip began to beep. The whole scenario of what happened at the diner bothered her the more she thought about it.

_Bennett apparently had called Bob about Marcus._ _Apparently he knew Marcus was dangerous and had kept him there until she and Amy could arrive, but he no longer worked for the company. Who's side was this guy on? _

A nurse came into the room to change Amy's IV. Amy had woken up a few times and mumbled before going back to sleep. The doctors were keeping her medicated pretty heavily, as they said that she would currently be in extreme pain if they didn't. They couldn't explain what had happened to her arm, just that it looked as though the bone had been twisted in some way. They said it would get better in time with therapy. But she would never fully recover the use of her arm.

Kalie ran her hand down the length of Amy's appendage. She could feel the unnatural curve the forearm had taken. She placed her hand over the area and rubbed gently. More thoughts about what happened raced through her mind, and she focused on Amy. _How did Amy get that gun? Where did she get it? _To her knowledge Amy hated guns. Always the activist.

She thought back to her meeting with Bob. It had taken a long time for Amy and Elle to return. _Did Elle give her the gun? If so, why?_ _What were they going to tell Amy's parents? _

Amy thought about calling them, to tell them they were in a hospital. Maybe that was best. Kalie reflected on her friend who now lay there hurting as guilt built up within her. It seemed she couldn't stop those around her from being hurt. She had began to grow confident in her ability, but now began to wish she was just some normal teenager. Fighting with her parents, having a boyfriend who turned out to be a jerk. Getting bad grades. All that seemed like child's play. Kalie lowered her head onto Amy's stomach and began to cry.

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review.. :)_**


	12. 12 Assertions

"You ready to go?" Kalie's eyes were fixed on Ashley's sling that supported her arm. She had joked earlier that it helped bring out her friend's eyes, which was a good thing.

"You have no idea." Ashley seemed to talk out of gritted teeth as she signed some forms which were promptly taken by the nurse. "Where are we going next?"

"Home I suppose, I don't want anything else happening to you." Kalie didn't like the thought of either scenario, as questions still burned within her that she needed to ask Bennett.

"No, I think we need to finish what we started." A smile crept upon the two girls' faces as their eyes met and Kalie nodded acceptingly.

"Fine, lets get out of here."

The taxi ride was exceptionally quiet, which suited Kalie fine as she tried to work out the millions of questions in her mind. The company had done a great job of covering up what happened. There was no mention of the incident at the diner on the news, as watching the local broadcast was the only thing in that hospital room to do. She still wanted desperately to ask Ashley about the gun. She could only determine she must have got it when they met Bob, but why?

Kalie's thoughts were interrupted as Ashley's cell phone rang. "It's him." Ashley stated profoundly before flipping the phone open. There was a series of _uh huhs _and _understoods _before Ashley closed the phone and inserted it into her pocket. "Looks like we are headed for California."

After a stretch in a taxi followed by a bus full of people, Kalie was not looking forward to getting on a plane. She was determined, however, to end this trip and get her and her friend home. The sudden acceleration of the plane leaving the ground gripped Kalie and pressed her softly into her seat as she watched the airport grow smaller below. She looked over and noticed Ashley tending to her unmoving arm, rubbing it softly.

"You getting any feeling back yet?" Ashley shook her head quietly as she surveyed the appendage's length. How Kalie hated to see her friend like this. She knew that at some point Ashley's tough facade would collapse. She would be there to hold her friend up.

Kalie tried to relax, but questions once again filled her mind. She wondered where Ashley's parents were in all of this. Kalie had insisted that Ashley call them while in the hospital, but to no avail. She said that her friend was all she needed, which although made Kalie smile at the time, seemed like a lie. Kalie's mind then began to wonder. Images of the various Petrelli's came to mind, and she wondered what they were doing. She would be forever in debt to Mrs. Petrelli for helping her out, but at the same time wished to never see the woman again.

The pleasant yet clumsy meeting with Peter, Nathan's younger brother also came to mind, and Kalie even at this moment got embarrassed at how much she acted like a love-sick schoolgirl as he helped her pick up her fallen books. She dared not bring up the memory with Ashley, however, as she knew she would never hear the end of it.

---------------

The SUV rolled up to front of the airport and both instantly recognized the driver. The petite blonde sitting in the front seat motioned for them to hurry up and get in. Kalie went to the back to stow the bags as Ashley managed her way into the front seat.

"I heard you guys had a bit of trouble. I told daddy I should have tagged along." Elle's condescension was clearly evident with every word.

"We don't need a babysitter." Kalie shot back. A wicked smile crept upon Elle's face as she lightly traced Ashley's sling with her finger.

"Oh that's right, you two are all grown up."

"So where are we going?" Ashley cut the banter short before it became more serious.

"To find Noah and finish what you two were supposed to do."

"And what exactly would that be, Elle?" Kalie's tone was getting more and more defiant.

"To find all the answers you seek, of course." The smirk Elle displayed was not reassuring.

---------------

The hotel room was quaint, but Kalie felt that she could sleep on gravel if she had to. The hospital stay didn't afford her a restful sleep, and all the traveling has simply drained her. Even so, she had allowed Ashley to hit the shower first. She sat on the edge of the bed mindlessly changing channels on the room's tv as she heard footsteps outside. The footsteps continued walking back and forth between their room and Elle's room next door. Her curiosity piqued, Kalie marginally cracked the curtain open enough to distinguish that Elle was outside, talking on a cell phone.

_But daddy, I…_

_Of course._

_Don't worry, if she gives me any problems I will deal with it…_

_No, not like last time. I know I know._

_Don't worry, the girl will do it for us if she has to. _

_Noah will be taken care of._

The last statement sounded like a shot through Kalie's head. _What girl where they referring to? _Kalie grew weary of all the unanswered questions she was having to carry. Her thoughts were interrupted by the water turning off in the shower.

"Hello! Can you not give me a minute? I haven't been in here that long!" Ashley barely covered herself as she hastily wrapped a towel around her. Kalie turned and closed the door, pressing her back against it as it shut.

"Something is going on here Ash. I just heard Elle talking on the phone. I don't think she wants to talk to Noah. I think they might actually be wanting to kill him."

"Whoa, hold on there girl, slow down. What _exactly _did you hear?" Kalie recounted the overheard conversation as Ashley dried off using a second towel. Try as she might she could not continually conceal herself, causing Kalie's eyes to dart away and eventually to just stare at the ceiling.

"What do you think we should do, Kalie? We can't very well run at this point, we have no money of our own to get back home. I am sure what you heard wasn't what it really sounded like. You just need some sleep as much as I do." Ashley finished her drying ritual with a quick wrap of her hair.

Try as she might, Kalie could not sleep. Minutes seemed like an eternity. Finally frustrated with just laying down, Kalie hastily put on some clothes and stepped out onto the walkway and peered down below. The city was aglow with lights from buildings and cars. Spotlights streaked across the sky in the distance. A distant siren seemed to momentarily take precedence until it was drown out by the ambience surrounding Kalie. A cool breeze blew through her hair and made her shiver.

Kalie stared at the blue door of room _304_, Elle's room, for a moment before breathing a heavy sigh. Her eyes felt as though they could take no more as she walked back into her room and saw Ashley's sleeping form on her bed. It puzzled Kalie how someone with such a natural look and toned body had never seriously dated anyone. A soft moonlight cast a blue highlight onto her friend's exposed abdomen as her shirt rode up to just under her bra. _Maybe she intimidates people._ Ashley was different for sure, with her political aspirations and sharp wit. She could see Ashley marrying someone powerful. Someone like Nathan Petrelli.

The bed felt much more comfortable this time, and Kalie soon nodded off to sleep.

---------------

An audible _click_ startled Kalie out of her sleep as her eyes strained against the lights in the room. The source of the click, however, soon became apparent.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Ashley sat in the chair parked beside the cherry-colored nightstand, nonchalantly looking at a pistol she was holding as she turned it from one side to the other.

"What she is doing, Kalie, is what she was hired to do." Kalie hadn't noticed Elle on the other side of the room. Elle pushed off the wall and began walking toward Kalie.

"Hired? What are you talking…"

"Oh, she didn't tell you did she? You see, your _friend_ here is that babysitter you said you didn't need. She has been making sure you stay in line. You see, we need you Kalie, well, my dad thinks we do anyway. Noah is a dangerous man, so they need someone with your… gifts to deal with him."

"Oh, by the way, I knew." Ashley's admission took Kalie by surprise. "That night you tried to hard to show me and failed. I tried not to laugh at you not being able to do something so simple. I had to keep this thing going though."

It all seemed a dream to Kalie as they explained. Ashley's ties to the Petrelli campaign was to help ensure someone would be in place within that camp. If needed she would take out anyone to help fulfill goals that Kalie did not understand. Each new piece of information was a blow to Kalie, whose eyes welled with tears as she continued to look at her friend.

"Aw, don't cry girl. You have to be stronger than that if you are going to take out Noah."

Kalie's sobs stopped instantly. "Stop him? I am not helping you do anything. I came to get answers from him, not hurt anyone."

"But you have hurt so many already Kalie, what with you not controlling your powers and all. You are leaving your own little trail of death along the way. Some would even call you a killer."

Elle's assertion caused Kalie's tears to flow once more. "I am not going to help you."

Ashley sighed heavily. "Then I am afraid our friendship is going to have to end. Truth be known it would have anyway. We can't have people like you running loose not knowing how to use your powers. So I guess you are just no longer useful to us."

Elle smirked at Ashley's words as she held up a fingertip. Electricity arced off the end of it. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet."

---------------


	13. 13 4th and Long

**_I am back, after a rather lengthy hiatus. Hope some of you regulars are still here.. ;0) Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter and I hope to wrap things up on this story with a couple more entries. Thanks for reading! Please R&R_**

* * *

"Let me go!" Kalie shouted as she fought against the ropes that bound her hands. Things were not looking good. In the brief opportunity Kalie had gotten to look around, there had been nothing and no one about. Sand and sparse vegetation spanned the horizon all around. The road they had been taken had disappeared miles back.

Kalie assumed that Elle had done this before. Brought someone out here to die, or kill them herself. She didn't seem like the type that would enjoy leaving the environment to do her job.

"Sort of ironic don't you think?"

"What?" Kalie continued to tug at her ropes as beads of sweat formed on her arms.

"Oh I don't know. Something about the girl who can control water being in a desert. Sad really. You have no idea what you are capable of. Of course you wouldn't have a chance against me, but you could have been so much more."

Kalie suddenly felt a bead of sweat break loose and begin trailing down her arm.

"How could you do this." Kalie ignored Elle's very existence as she glared at Ashley.

"Oh Geez Kalie, do we have to be melodramatic here? Look. I was assigned to keep an eye on you. That's it. And we _could _have been friends, had you kept your nose out of places it didn't belong."

Kalie continued to look at Ashley as anger welled within her. More beads of sweat began to run down her arm. Focusing her mind, she began directing them toward her hands. Each droplet's speed increased as they hardened and formed a sharp pyramidal shape as they passed through the rope, cutting it little by little.

"You know, as touching as this is, I really have better things to do. So time to say goodbye Kalie."

Energy arced off Elle's hand as she held it beside her smirked face. Heat from the midday sun rolled off the desert floor and created a blurry wall behind Kalie's captors. More and more beads raced down her arms and sliced through the rope.

Elle extended her arm just as Kalie freed hers. A brilliant flash erupted in front of Kalie's face and the sound of water rapidly being converted to steam filled her ears. As the flash dissipated Kalie saw the slim wall of water that stood between her and Elle.

A desperate moan followed and Kalie watched as Ashley's withered form collapsed to the ground. All of her body's water was gone as skin cracked open and shattered like clay.

Not waiting for Elle to react, Kalie sent the wall of water plowing forward. Elle's attention had been diverted to Ashley, and she turned as the water slammed into her. The impact knocked the blonde off her feet and into the air. Elle tried to return the favor but was quickly shocked as she tried to zap Kalie.

Kalie watched as energy coursed over Elle's body. Her former captor screamed out in pain before passing out.

"Now I call _that_ irony."

Kalie ran over to the lifeless form that used to be her friend. The site of her friend's shattered body made her quickly turn to throw up. The scene Ashley presented was truly a horrific one. Tears flowed freely down her face as Kalie hovered her hands over Ashley's body, uncertain if she should touch her lifeless body. _Damn you Ashley._

Kalie then looked to the SUV they had driven out to the desolate place as her wits began to return. She quickly turned back to Elle and began going through her pockets until Kalie found what she was looking for. She jumped into the driver's seat and took off, leaving Ashley and Elle behind as a cloud of dust temporarily washed over the pair. Tears flowed from Kalie's eyes as she drove. _What the hell am I going to tell Ashley's parents?_

Suddenly paranoia began to set in. _What if they are in on this to? Who can I talk to? Where do I go now?_

Kalie pulled over and began to cry harder. Her life was a disaster. No one was left to help her and she had no place to go. _I don't even know where the hell I am._ Kalie righted herself took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. _All right Kalie, get it together._

After a moment of calm, Kalie started out again on the dusty road.

She had been driving for an hour without seeing much of anything. Kalie started to feel like she would never see civilization again. Stretches of road and sand were all to be seen.

"Oh that's just freakin great." Kalie exclaimed as the _low fuel_ light came on brightly, as if joyous it could add to her current predicament. She slammed her hand down on the steering wheel repeatedly. _JUST STOP! JUST FREAKING STOP!_ A scream of desperation escaped as Kalie drove aimlessly down the road.

After driving in complete silence for a while longer, a small town came into view. It appeared to have a gas station as well as a diner, although Kalie was in no mood to eat. She pulled into the gas station and felt through her pockets, searching for the credit card Bob had given her. It seemed to be the only thing she had left in the world.

Her clothes had remained back at the hotel, and Kalie thought about heading back, but did not want to take a chance on encountering Elle, should she still be alive. Kalie rested against the side of the black SUV as the pump squeaked and spat fuel into the vehicle's tank. She wiped sweat from her brow as she suddenly realized how thirsty she was.

_Ok, I'll just go get a drink and then get far away from here._

The cool air of the small store was welcome relief. It seemed to wash over Kalie's form in a cool refreshing wave. An older woman with glasses and a faded blue shirt sat behind the counter fanning herself with a _Good Housekeeping _magazine. Kalie couldn't imagine that she was actually hot, but dismissed the scene as she walked back to the beverage coolers. Not being able to decide on a drink, Kalie snatched up different flavors of Gatorade and a couple bottled waters.

Kalie's hands were full as she closed the cooler and turned to head toward the counter.

"That's a nice car you have." The man's voice stopped Kalie in her tracks. She had never heard it before, but it did not have a friendly tone to it.

"Thanks. It's a loaner." Kalie began to quickly walk away but was suddenly pulled into a small hallway and into a small bathroom.

Once inside, Kalie was spun around and instantly felt fear sweep over her.

Noah Bennet looked just like the picture Bob had showed her, right down to the horn-rimmed glasses. He seemed to have a slight scowl as he looked at Kalie.

"Where's Elle?" Kalie tried to break away, but Bennet pulled her back in front of him.

"Kalie, if I wanted to hurt you we would not be having a conversation. I simply want to know where Elle is and why you are driving her car."

Kalie couldn't get past the fact that Bennet knew her name. Or anything about her for that matter.

"How?"

"Did I know your name? I know all about you Kalie Shepherd."


	14. 14 Change of Plans

Bennet held onto Kalie as he pushed the back door open and the two made their way outside. Kalie's mind raced as she looked at her surroundings. As they exited the back of the store, she could see a sloping hill in front of her that surrounded the gas station on the back like half a bowl.

Kalie spun around and faced Bennet as a small shard of hardened water appeared and floated in her hand.

"I have been waiting for so long… To find you. Punish you for what you did to my parents."

"I know Kalie." Noah seemed unfazed by the weapon Kalie had created out of nothing.

"I was doing the company's work when I met with your parents. The company is powerful Kalie, you have to understand that. Your parents… Your mother was doing what she could to protect you. I myself have to protect people from them. People that _I _love."

"So you are a big hypocrite? Destroying my family and protecting yours? Why am I even talking to you?" The small shard grew larger as Kalie found herself getting angrier.

"Because Kalie. You have nowhere to go." The words hit Kalie hard, and hate began to fume inside her as she contemplated sending the object through Bennet's head, but just as quickly sadness replaced her thoughts as she began to sob. She brought the large shard up to her face as it melted into her hand and ran down her arm. The thirsty desert ground below quickly drank the drips that fell from her elbow.

"Yeah, and its all your damned fault!" The Kalie struck Noah's chest as he pulled her to him, then turned to sobbing loudly as he held her tightly. Suddenly Kalie felt him gently push her off.

"Listen Kalie. I am not proud of what I did for the company, and I would love to undo what has been done to you, but I can't. But there is one thing I can do, and that is to bring them down for what they have done and are continuing to do."

Kalie looked to Noah's face, which was emotionless.

"God, I can't trust you! I can't trust anyone in this God-forsaken world! My parents, by best friend, everyone has freakin' stabbed me in the back! How in the hell am I supposed to trust what _you_ are saying?"

"Maybe you can't Kalie, but here are the facts. The company destroyed your family, and threatened to destroy mine. I am currently working to bring the company down. I have others on the inside trying to do the same. So if nothing else you and I have a common enemy."

"But _you_ are _my_ enemy. _You _are the one that talked to my parents. The only enemy I have ever known is the man with horn-rimmed glasses."

Noah stood thoughtfully for a moment before taking the glasses off and examining them intently. "You know who picked these glasses out for me Kalie? My daughter did. She is about your age. Young, vibrant, full of life. And _special_ Kalie, just like you."

The inflection Bennet used caused Kalie to pause.

"Yes Kalie, I told you, I know all about you. Your ability to control water is a gift Kalie, one that you have been given expressly to help others. My daughter's power has helped people, and because of it I must shield her from the company. There are more families out there like yours were Kalie. Young children growing up with secrets their parents must keep. I am going to make sure no more families have to fear what yours did."

"Just stop. OK?" Kalie sat down on the curb that had apparently taken the brunt of a bumper impact, as a large piece of it was missing. Kalie massaged her temples intently before resting her head on her knees and staring down at her shoes.

She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze blew threw her hair, causing it to dance in front of her face. A cool breeze would have been much more welcomed, as the hot desert air just reminded her of the emotional hell she was in.

A realization was beginning to emerge, however. The realization that the company was Kalie's true enemy. It was the company that had placed Amy in her life. The one person she considered a friend above all others. The one person that she wanted to share her ability and the fear that it brought her with. The one person that ultimately betrayed her and had almost gotten her killed. The person the company had sent and company that needed to be taken down.

"So what do we do?" Kalie squinted as she looked at Noah's silhouette, the sun seemingly trying to eavesdrop on their conversation from over his shoulder.

Noah gave a heartfelt smile and extended his hand. Kalie paused before taking it, still not sure if she was making a mistake as the emotional war inside still raged over the whole turn of events.

"Do you think Elle is still alive?" Kalie thought about the question. She knew that the witch was when she had left her, but anything can (and hopefully did) happen in a hot desert.

"She was when I took off. She had a long way back to walk though."

"I doubt she had to walk. I imagine the company is already on their way to get her. We need to get going. I have a place where you can stay. It will be safe from them for now and where we can meet. It will be a bit… lonely, though. Oh, just one more thing before we go."

Noah walked past Kalie and knelt down beside the black SUV, and began running his hand along its undercarriage. A few seconds passed and suddenly Bennet pulled hard, ripping a small black box free from the chassis.

"Wouldn't want us being followed." A rather sarcastic smile crept upon his face.

"No, I guess not."

Noah turned to see a silver pickup parked across the lot. Gas was flowing into its tank while its owner had wandered into the store.

"That will do nicely."

"What are you going to…" Kalie stopped as she saw Noah discretely place the small box into the truck's bed.

"Well that's original."

Kalie slowed the black SUV as Bennet's car stopped and he got out. Kalie immediately didn't like the look of the place. The solitary wooden shack seemingly sat in the middle of nowhere.

"Well my life just turned Friday the 13th."

"This place is to keep you safe Kalie. It will also allow you to practice your abilities without worry of being seen."

"Yep, this place is just as creepy inside as it is out." The door creaked shut behind the two as Kalie looked around at the rustic dwelling.

"Please tell me I have TV."

Looking slightly annoyed, Bennet pointed to a small television across the room. "Sorry, antenna only. Can't take the chance of the company being able to find this place through cable."

"That resourceful huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Is someone else living here?" Kalie asked the question thoughtlessly as she looked at the two cylindrical burn marks on the wooden table in front of her.

"There was someone. A man named Ted."

"Where is he now?"

"He left here to go fight the company. He was killed by a man named Sylar."

"Sylar? Is he with the company?"

Bennet looked as though the question bothered him deeply.

"No."

"Is he, like me?" Suddenly Kalie was very interested in Sylar.

"No, Sylar is a sociopathic murderer. He has killed many people, Kalie. I should have killed him… I tried to kill him but the company stopped me."

"Sorry." Kalie could tell that there was a dark history to be told.

"Anyway, you are to stay here and train. Don't go into town. I will bring you things you need, although this place is stocked."

"Great, so I am back in jail again. How the heck do I know how to train?" Kalie walked over and plopped down on an aging brown sofa.

"No Kalie, you are safe. Be happy about that. Your mind is your training. It controls your gift. Get better at letting it." Bennet ignored the look Kalie gave and walked over to the door. He placed a prepaid phone down on the table Kalie was looking at earlier.

"If you need to call, my number is in there. Don't call anyone else."

"Yeah, and just who in the hell would I call?"

Bennet cracked a sly smile.

"What?"

"You remind me of my daughter. You two would probably get along if things were… Different."

"Well bring her up here, we'll have a little 'Bring down the company' Bar-b-q."

The statement got a larger grin as Bennet closed the door behind him.

After his car pulled away there was silence. An occasional bird or squirrel could be heard chattering. Otherwise, everything was serene. Kalie walked out onto the small back porch that overlooked a rolling hill that led down to a small pond.

"Well at least he provided some training gear."

A new life was forming for Kalie as she smiled for the first time in what seemed an eternity. She had a new purpose, although not one that she fully understood. She marveled at the water as she stood still. Water Striders scurried to and fro on the water's surface. Circles rippled from various spots as fish tried to make the insects their lunch. Kalie watched the scene for a few minutes as a cooler air blew off the water and caressed over her skin and lightly flung her hair about.

Kalie amusedly raised her hands in a fashion reminiscent of a conductor building a crescendo, and columns of water rose from the pond. Small fish darted from side to side and up and down within the columns. The waterline receded slightly from its previous marker, leaving wet sand contrasting against the dry. Kalie then sent her hands toward the ground as the columns slammed down into the water and waves raced up the shoreline, adding a fine mist to the already refreshing breeze.

Training was going to be fun. And wet.

_The End_

* * *

**_I want to thank everyone who has read/followed/reviewed this story. I am already working a follow-up using Kalie for the future, but I will need to wait until the new season comes on. I can't wait! Anyway_**

**_I would love to hear any thoughts/feedback on the story and once again, thanks for reading._**

**_-dldaddy_**


End file.
